


Mens hele verdensrommet slåss

by S (solrose)



Series: Isak & Even, sommer- og høstskriblerier [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Evak - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, SKAM, frykt sprer seg men det gjør heldigvis kjærlighet også, følelser, la oss håpe det ikke blir for mye angst, mental helse, norsk greie, sommerferie
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 30,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrose/pseuds/S
Summary: Isak har sommerjobb, samboer og ferieplaner. Sommeren 2017 blir bra, og her får vi litt innblikk i Isak og Even sin sommer.Oppturer og nedturer, øl, regnbuer, sigaretter og ikke helt midnattsol, men nesten.-(the first chapters of this is translated into English, search for "Evenings that aren't as bright as they should be")





	1. Fredag, 22:22

**Author's Note:**

> S her, hei.

**ISAK**

Sommeren 2017. Denne sommeren er så utrolig mye bedre for Isak enn forrige sommer. Bare det å ha et sted som er hjemme, hjemme hos han og Even, er så utrolig mye bedre enn forrige sommer. Han unngikk foreldrene sine og bodde delvis i kjelleren hos Eskild og delvis hos Jonas hele sommeren. I år har ting virkelig falt på plass. Han har sommerjobb - ikke noe spennende, men en jobb er en jobb. 4 hele dager i uka i fem uker av den åtte uker lange sommeren, det passer ganske bra for Isak som hans første jobb, selv om det er som hjelpegutt på et sykehus. Han og Even skal være sammen i leiligheten hele sommeren, også skal de på ferie sammen. Sommerjobb, samboer og ferieplaner. Sommeren 2017 blir bra.

Fredag, 22:22

En six-pack med øl, som han kjøpte helt selv, betyr at latteren sitter løst. Isak sitter sammen med Eva og ler av Jonas som har drukket litt for mye til å få skatingen til å se smooth ut. Eva og Jonas kom som en overraskelse på ham, men Jonas hadde allerede sjokkert alle så mye den kvelden Sana inviterte til Eid at han ikke engang stilte noen spørsmål. Emma, liksom? Med Jonas på Eid-fest? Merkelig - flott at han endte opp med Eva. Livet er rart noen ganger, Eva og Jonas jobber visst med å finne ut hva de driver med, men Isak har i det minste fått med seg at stemningen er bedre nå enn på lenge. Og at han selv får sett mer til Eva er jo ikke negativt, de pleide jo å være ganske close. Det er først når han ser at Vilde har satt seg på fanget til Magnus at han ser seg om etter Even.

Isak finner Even. For seg selv på verandaen. Alle andre er på framsiden av huset, ser på Jonas’ småpatetiske forsøk på å skate, mens Even sitter for seg selv og røyker. Lukta fra røyken bekrefter at det er tobakk. “Når begynte du å røyke? Marlboro?” spør Isak og får en nyve mellom øyenbrynene når han flytter røykpakka for å sette seg ned inntil kjæresten sin. Det er når svaret til Even kommer at Isak skjønner det. “I stad,” mumler kjæresten hans og ser fraværende mot horisonten. Den sene sommersola har forsvunnet, uten at det har blitt mørkt. Det er som en stein langsomt faller ned i magen til Isak. Noe synker. Den deilige rusen fra ølen forsvinner. Han burde sett det tidligere, men det er først nå han skjønner det. Skjønner at for tiden så er ikke de lyse sommerdagene han setter så stor pris på like lyse for kjæresten hans.

“Noe spess som har skjedd?” spør han lavt og legger armen sin om skuldrene på den slanke gutten siden av ham. Even er stille, men bare det at han ikke vrir seg unna er noe Isak setter pris på. Den dagen han blir avvist mens han forsøker å være der for Even kommer til å være vond, selv om han vet at den kanskje kan komme. “Bare hodet mitt,” sier Even til slutt. Isak trekker Even litt tettere til seg og presser leppene sine mykt mot kinnet hans. “Seriøst, det går greit. Gå tilbake til venna våre. Går fint med meg, jeg bare… orker ikke folk akkurat nå,” sier Even og sukker. Det er vondt å høre. Isak vet aldri hva han skal si. Er han selv i kategorien “folk” nå?

“Orker du meg?” spør han forsiktig. Even bruker tid før han svarer. “Ja. Alltid. Men det går bra. Du trenger ikke passe på meg akkurat nå, lover. Jeg stikker hjem. Du har godt av å være ute,” sier han og møter blikket til Isak. Isak vil at det skal gå bra, han vil at Even skal være med ham og ha det gøy med vennene deres. Nyte sommeren, slik han selv forsøker å gjøre. Likevel vet han at det ikke kommer til å funke akkurat nå. Dårlige dager kommer og tar Even fra ham, selv når livet egentlig smiler. Han lener seg fram og gir kjæresten sin et mykt kyss, legger hånden om kjeven til Even slik Even så ofte gjør på ham selv. “Okay,” sier Isak lavt. “Jeg kommer hjem om noen timer,” sier han og får et lite nikk til svar. Even trenger ikke forklare alt. Isak liker det ikke, men han gir kjæresten litt space. De har funnet ut at det er best for de begge at Isak noen ganger bare kjører på når Even ikke orker. Kjører på, enten med Even, - eller uten, sånn som akkurat i kveld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Har kost meg så mye med å lese ting her inne at jeg har blitt inspirert sjæl, alle jeg har kommentert hos som S burde se på dette som en shoutout. Dere inspirerer.  
> Dette er et lite forsøk på å få ut litt ting via skriving. Takk til Cezinando for inspo (til tittel, blant annet). Aner ikke hvordan denne ficen kommer til å gå, men vi får nå se. Har foreløpig bare nok til et par kapitler, intro til et slags fortelling, men vet ikke.


	2. Fredag, 22:49 - chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak har sommerjobb, samboer og ferieplaner. Sommeren 2017 blir bra.
> 
> Bare en liten stund senere, Isak får melding. Og svarer.

**ISAK**

Fredag, 22:49

**Even Kosegruppa <3**

  
22:49  
Hjemme

22:50  
Bra. Skal du prøve å sove? Skal jeg vekke deg når jeg er hjemme?

22:55  
Ja til begge deler

  
22:57  
<3

22:57  
<3

23:39

Svaner def  
Er sp jævyig urreettferdif at du skal ha der sånn. Jeb skkl holde deg ehele natta, elskr degw  
Elskjrh def  
Elsjeg eg  
Faeb  
<4  
<3

  
23:40  
<3 Du er full, husk å drikke vann også

  
23:42  
Sov Even <3  
<3  
<3  
<3  
Elksjeh def <3

23:42  
Elksjeh def også  
Er sikkert våken når du kommer hjem…

23:42  
<3  
Du mfp sove

23:42  
Prøver..

23:42  
Elksrr def Even  
<3 <3 nattta

00:33  
Drar hjem np  
<2

00:34  
Er våken

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isak har det gøy, men sender meldinger til Even også <3
> 
> Tusen, tusen takk for all kudos og de kommentarene jeg fikk på starten. Prøver meg bare fram, inspirert av alle som alt har posta ting her. Alt er love og kjærligheten sprer seg. <3


	3. Lørdag, 01:02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nesten rett etter den siste meldinga.

**ISAK**

Lørdag, 01:02

Hodet hans spinner, men han merker at det langsomt faller på plass igjen. Det er godt over to og en halv time siden Even dro fra grillinga hos Eva. Hvordan Isak kommer seg hjem og inn i leiligheten er et godt spørsmål, men snart er han sammen med Even. Den lyse sommernatta synes godt fra bak de slitte, gule gardinene og Isak smetter inn på badet for å fikse seg litt før han finner senga. Even lå med ryggen til når Isak kom inn, helt stille, men sannsynligvis våken. Isak listet seg forbi. Et stort glass blir fylt med vann fra springen på badet, Isak heller det i seg, før han drikker et glass til. Pisser, kler av seg, pusser tenna. Han fyller vannglasset enda en gang og blir stående å se på seg selv i speilet. Han flirer nesten. Håret faller ned i øynene på ham der han ser på seg selv, og han flirer nesten. Burde klippe seg. Det virker som om han flyter, hodet står ikke helt stille. Det hadde vært en perfekt kveld, hvis Even også hadde hatt det bra.

Han kryper opp i senga og legger armene sine rundt tjueåringen som ligger søvnløs under den tynne dyna. “Hei,” hvisker han lavt og holder rundt Even, akkurat som han sa at han skulle. Nå kan Even sove. Isak skal holde ham, holde ham til Even sovner og hans eget hode lander. “Du fylletekstet meg,” mumler Even og høres sliten ut, selv om det er ertende ment. “Unnskyld.” Isak vet at han sendte meldinger, men var han så åpenbart full? “Jeg er her nå. Du kan sove,” sier han rolig og trekker pusten inn. Kjenner lukten av ham, og greier ikke holde seg selv fra å kysse ham i nakken, selv om Even lukter av røyk. Tobakksrøyk. Armen hans ligger rundt Even, som etterhvert tar hånden hans og fletter fingrene sine inn i hans. Selv om tankene til Isak spinner, uten å helt feste seg, så vet han at han kommer til å holde rundt Even resten av livet sitt, om Even lar ham.

“Sover aldri bra uten deg,” sier Even lavt. Det får Isak til å smile, oppi alt sammen så greier Even å være utrolig søt. “Ikke jeg heller,” innrømmer han selv og begraver nesa si i nakken til Even. “Men det er ikke noe spesielt som har skjedd?” Han vil gjerne vite mer om tankene til Even, han er bekymra for at noe har skjedd. Det er sjeldent noe spesielt, han vet at lidelsen til Even noen ganger tar over og gjør alt mørkt for ham. Likevel, hvis det er noe Isak kan gjøre, så vil han vite om det. “Bare verden,” sier Even til slutt. Isak kan ikke gjøre noe annet enn å være der. Tankene til Even er på vei nedover og Isak vil være bautaen hans. “Minutt for minutt,” hvisker Isak og nusser kjæresten sin i nakken. Klokka tikker seg langsomt fremover, og før den blir to har Even sovnet og hodet til Isak sluttet å spinne.


	4. Mandag, 16:04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helga har gått.

**ISAK**

Mandag, 16:04

Det er bare femte dagen han har vært i jobb, men han merker allerede at det begynner å bli rutine. Å skifte ut av den hvite “sykepleier”-uniformen er dagens høydepunkt, selv om han egentlig synes jobben er veldig okei. Trille senger, flytte utstyr, smøre brødskiver, alt mulig som sykepleiere og leger ber ham om. Ganske okei, men når han er usikker på om Even kom seg ut av senga for å dra på jobb, så er det ikke gøy å måtte låse inne telefonen i et skap i garderoben. Even sov når Isak dro i dag tidlig. Humøret har vært lavt hele helga. Isak vet ikke om Even sover hele dagen, ser gamle tv-serier på Netflix uten å bevege seg fra senga eller om han faktisk kom seg på jobb. Etter åtte timer på jobb kan Isak endelig gå inn i garderoben igjen. Isak sjekker telefonen før han gjør noe annet, men han har ikke fått noen melding fra Even. Han har derimot fått 7 snapchats og to meldinger fra Jonas. Han sender en melding til Even, som skal være ferdig på jobb en halvtime etter Isak, før Jonas’ snapchats overtaler ham til å sette kursen for skateparken i stedet for rett hjem.

“Han var på jobb i går og lørdag, men ellers har det vært en langsom helg. Vi har spilt jævlig mye Fifa. Jeg fikk han med ut i går, spiste is,” sier Isak og ser på Jonas. Kompisen hans trekker svakt på skuldrene og triller skateboardet sitt fram og tilbake. “Og i dag er han hjemme?” Isak trekker på skuldrene. Han har ikke hørt fra Even siden han selv hadde lunsjpause, da fikk han svar på en melding. Even sa noe om at det gikk litt bedre, uten å svare på om han kom seg på jobb. Isak vet ikke helt hva han skal tro, og egentlig burde han vel være hjemme og holde rundt Even nå, slik han har gjort hele helga. Ingen svar fra Even har dukket opp på telefonen hans den siste halvtimen. “Det blir bedre etterhvert, tar dag for dag,” sier han til Jonas og trekker på skuldrene. Regnet jager de vekk fra skaterampa.

Sammen tusler de inn på Kiwi. Isak vet at han ikke er den flinkeste til å planlegge mat. Helga hadde vært trist i matveien, Even hadde levd utelukkende på mat fra Kaffebrenneriet og ikke spist noe annet enn litt nudler når han var hjemme. Og den isen Isak fikk fristet han med på. Even, som vanligvis bryr seg om mat og sørger for at Isak spiser fisk flere ganger i uka, hadde ikke fått i seg noe mer enn nudler og en is. Jonas skal bare handle inn til en salat, etter handleliste sendt fra moren hans på melding. Distré prøver Isak å huske hva de har i skapene hjemme. Han merker at han har vokst en del på det siste året, etter at han flyttet hjemmefra. Må ta ansvar for mat og slik selv. Han er ikke lite misunnelig på Jonas som drar hjem til fullt kjøleskap hele tiden og ikke trenger tenke på at trumfkort er en god idé. Isak er glad at han og Even er to om det, i alle fall. Men hva trenger de nå? Hva skal han prøve å få Even til å spise? Han ender opp med å plukke med seg epler, et brød, en liter melk, en pose potetgull, ny pakke med tørkerull og en grandiosa.

Han scroller gjennom meldingene han har sendt til Even etter at han ble ferdig på jobb og ser på Jonas. “Ja, vors på fredag. Men ikke hos meg, kan hvertfall ikke love noe når Even ikke er i form,” sier Isak og løfter blikket fra telefonen for å se på Jonas. Det virker som at Jonas merker at han er urolig. For han er jo det, selv om Even ikke akkurat er verdens flinkeste til å svare på meldinger i utgangspunktet. Åtte timer på jobb og nesten en time med Jonas blir litt lenge for Isak når han ikke vet hvordan humøret til Even er i dag. “Ikke stress så mye. Du vet han blir stressa av at du stresser?” sier Jonas. Han har rett. Jonas har rett litt for mye. “Jammen, du veit. Han er syk, så nå skal jeg gå og mekke pizza for han,” sier han og slikker seg såvidt over leppa før han småløper for å rekke bussen. “Snakkes!”

 

  
**Even Kosegruppa <3**

16:04

Ferdig på jobb!

Skal møte Jonas ved skateparken, join hvis du vil

16:32

Er du ferdig på jobb?

16:42

Håper det går bra med deg, kom til skateparken hvis du orker <3

 16:59

Gidder ikke dette regnet. Handler før jeg kommer hjem, vil du ha noe? 

17:07

*mislykket oppringing* 

17:08

Gidder du sjekke om vi har mer tørkerull? 

17:11

Even? 

17:22

Kjøpte tørkerull og grandis <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vet ikke helt hva dere tenker om bruk av meldinger, men hei skam og 2017.


	5. Mandag, 17:37

**ISAK**

Mandag, 17:37

Even har sikkert hatt en dårlig dag. Noen dager tar de mørke tankene helt over, uten noen annen grunn enn sykdommen hans, og Isak får en ganske dysfunksjonell og selvdestruktiv kjæreste å “deale med”, som Even sier. Isak tenker at de dealer like mye med hverandres problemer. De redder hverandre hele tiden. Isak er ikke like intens som Even, men han prøver å passe på ham når han trenger det. Passe på ham som i å kjøpe grandis og tørkepapir på tilbud, ikke som i å sjefe og styre for mye. Han kan ikke kontrollere humøret til Even. Ingen kan det, ikke Even heller. Grandiosa greier Isak å fikse, som et lite plaster på såret på en mørk dag. Det er ikke sikkert Even har vært på jobb, det er ikke sikkert han har spist noe, det er ikke sikkert han har forlatt senga. Isak løper fra bussen til inngangen, for det regner mye nå. Det er ok med regn på nede-dager, tenker han og låser seg inn i leiligheten. Han sier ikke noe, for hvis Even sover så kan han godt fortsette med det.

I leiligheten er det tomt. Even er ikke der. Han kan ikke noe for det, men stressnivået til Isak stiger betraktelig. Det skjer litt for ofte at Even ikke er der Isak tror han skal være. Han fisker telefonen ut av lomma og ringer Even, uten å egentlig tro at han kommer til å få svar. Han ringte jo mens han var på butikken også. Telefonen til Even begynner å dure på kjøkkenbenken. Isak avbryter oppringningen fra seg selv på Evens telefon og ser at Even har to oppringninger og åtte uleste meldinger fra ham selv, men også to oppringninger og en melding fra “Linda A. KB”. Sjefen til Even. Da har Even neppe vært på jobb. Faen. Han lar telefonen ligge på kjøkkenbenken og putter den frosne pizzaen i fryseren. Melka i kjøleskapet, mens hodet hans allerede spinner med tusen muligheter for hvor Even er og hva han gjør. Han legger merke til at det er tomt for brød. Det var det ikke i dag tidlig, så da har Even spist noe. Det er i det minste bra, antar han. Faen at ikke Even greier ta med seg telefonen sin. Isak forsøker å ikke bli for stressa av det, selv om alle mulige skrekkscenarioer for hvor Even er dukker opp i tankene hans. Han sender en melding til moren til Even.

 

**Cecilie Bech Næsheim**

18:07

Hei! Sikkert bare jeg som er stressa fordi Even har glemt telefonen sin. Du har ikke sett han?

18:13

Nei, beklager. Burde vi bli bekymret?

 

18:13

Tror ikke det. Jeg sier fra når han er tilbake :)

 

Isak blir sittende på kanten av senga og se på meldingene fra Cecilie. Scroller litt oppover og ser på noen av de gamle også. Moren til Even er faktisk en av de beste kvinnene Isak har i livet sitt. Foreldrene til Even har ikke bare ønsket ham velkommen, de har også vist en enorm varme ovenfor Isak. Han føler faktisk at han kan gå til de hvis det skulle være noe. Om han vil det er et annet spørsmål, men han kan. Han vil ikke bekymre de nå bare fordi han selv er litt stressa. Det er bare så ekkelt at Even ikke har gitt lyd fra seg. Det skjer av og til, at Even går ut en tur eller finner på noe uten å ha på seg telefonen. Det har ikke vært noe problem før, så Isak regner med at han bare har gått på butikken eller noe, men han får ikke til å ta det helt med ro. Han vil ikke stresse moren til Even unødvendig, så en smiley avslutter meldingen hans. Om bare Even hadde hatt med seg telefonen. Om Isak bare hadde følt seg helt trygg på at ikke noe var galt. Det er akkurat da at Even kommer hjem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er nervøs for hver ting jeg poster, men deres feedback betyr utrolig mye. Takk til her og en som leser. <3 Det kommer nok til å gå litt saktere framover...


	6. Mandag, 18:27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ingen cliffhanger i forrige kapittel, Even kom hjem. Dette er resten av kvelden..

**ISAK**

Mandag, 18:27

Even er søkkvåt av regnet og han lukter av røyk når Isak omfavner han. Isak drar ham til seg og klemmer Even. “Isak!” sier han og smiler. Even smiler, det fantastiske smilet hans tar over hele ansiktet hans. “Jeg trodde du var nede, jeg,” sier Isak og lar seg bli omfavnet av Even like mye som han selv klemmer kjæresten sin. “Går bedre,” sier Even og møter blikket til Isak i flere sekunder, før Isak blir kysset. Det smaker mest tobakksrøyk, men Isak smelter totalt uansett. Han er ikke bekymret lenger. Even er her. Han sparker av seg skoene, fremdeles med munnen sin mot Isak sin, før han retter seg opp igjen og drar hånden sin gjennom det våte håret. Isak slikker seg litt over leppa med tunga og smiler. Det er så deilig at Even er mer seg selv. Humørsvingninger er noen ganger det beste som finnes.

“Jo, du skjønner, jeg fikk en idé. Det er jo 4. juli i morgen, fourth of July! Det er bursdagen til Dronning Sonja, visste du det?” sier Even og setter fra seg en tung pose fra Panduro ved siden av skoene sine. Olajakka hans er nesten gjennomvåt, men han henger den opp på knaggen. “Ehh. Ja?” spør Isak og merker at han ikke helt henger med. Kan ikke forvente noe, for han skjønner aldri helt hvordan hjernen til Even funker. Uventa ting overrasker ham ikke like mye lenger. “Jo, ikke sant, og vi har jo snakka om å pusse opp. Så jeg tenkte at vi kunne male et portrett av dronninga på veggen vår! Det hadde vært kjempefint. Hun er jo tidenes fineste dronning og vi trenger mer enn den kollasjen,” sier han og viser til den hvite veggen bak spisebordet, hvor masse forskjellige ting har blitt hengt opp. En inspirert Even er så utrolig mye bedre enn slik det har vært i helga. Det er som om noen har knipset, også plutselig gikk det bedre med Even. “ _Vi_ male?” spør Isak og hever et øyenbryn. Even kan jo hvertfall tegne, selv har han ikke et snev av kunstnerisk talent en gang. “Jaja, det blir bra,” lover Even og flytter posen han har kjøpt med maling og pensler til stuebordet. Isak prøver å se for seg hvordan det skal bli å henge opp et portrett han selv har malt på veggen, men kan ikke se for seg at det blir fint. Evens kunst, derimot.

 “Du må huske å ta med deg telefonen din når du stikker,” sier Isak og ser på Even som pakker ut. Han finner telefonen for ham. “Er du sulten?” Det er bedre å lage pizza enn å stresse med at sjefen til Even har ringt. Det er ikke egentlig Isak sitt problem. “Jeg har kjøpt pizza,” sier han og ser på at Even stryker varslene om meldinger fra Isak vekk fra forsiden på mobil. “Du ringte,” mumler Even og ser veldig konsentrert på telefonen sin. “Linda er så jævlig bra,” sier han og ser på Isak som nesten står inne på det vesle kjøkkenet deres. “Hun har sendt meg melding og sagt at hun skjønte på meg i helga at det kunne være bra for meg å ha litt fri - jeg prata litt med henne etter jobb i går,” sier han. “Hun er dritbra. Jeg kan jo ikke jobbe noe anna sted noen gang, for jeg kommer jo ikke til å ha en sjef som er like forståelsesfull senere,” sier Even og får Isak til å trekke på skuldrene. “Det er ikke sikkert. Det gikk jo faktisk greit med tiprosenten på Nissen. Det finnes lover og legeerklæringer og sånn,” argumenterer Isak. “Men Even? Pizza?” spør han, selv om han er klar til å sette inn pizzaen uansett. Isak er sulten selv.

Pizzaen blir laget, mens Even tegner skisser av dronning Sonja i blokka si. De spiser litt begge to, hører på regnet og spiller av musikk. De blir liggende på senga, med pizzarestene på bordet ved siden av. “Det er best når du orker å komme deg litt ut av senga. Være med meg,” hvisker Isak og ser på Even. Even nikker og smiler oppriktig. Isak smelter når Even smiler - særlig etter noen dager hvor det har vært minimalt med smil. Han smelter enda mer når Even kysser ham. Først litt forsiktig, men etterhvert tar de mer tak i hverandre. “Det ble ikke så mye på deg i helga, sorry,” sier Even og flytter hånden sin nedover brystet til Isak. “Aldri si unnskyld for det. Det hender jo at jeg også har dager jeg ikke har så lyst,” sier Isak og smiler når Even hever et øyenbryn. “Virkelig? Du? Ikke lyst?” spør Even ertende og flirer mot leppene til den yngre gutten. “Shh,” mumler Isak og drar ham mot seg mens Even tar tak i t-skjorta hans. Isak kjenner hånden til Even stryke over huden på magen hans og lukker øynene. Evig takknemlig for at ikke alt er mørkt. Senga er egentlig en sovesofa, men det er mange grunner til at den sjeldent blir slått sammen til sofaformat - _dette_ er hovedgrunnen.

 


	7. Torsdag, 07:28

**ISAK**

Torsdag, 07:28

Jobb i dag, så har han fri fredag og hele helga. Det har vært en ganske slitsom uke. Foråsidetsånn, det ble ikke noe mer på Isak og Even enn mandag kveld. Even sovnet tidlig og sov fremdeles når Isak dro på jobb tirsdag morgen. Isak hadde vasket klær og laget middag etter jobb, mens kjæresten hans hadde vært for sliten til å gjøre noe annet enn å se en sesong av Friends. Tre ganger hadde Even stått opp for å bruke badet, og like mange ganger hadde han vært ute for å røyke, før Isak til slutt la seg sammen med han i senga og forlangte at de skulle se en film sammen. Even valgte en film, men sovnet mens Isak så på. Onsdagen hadde nærmest vært en repetisjon av tirsdagen.

“Vi ses etter jobb,” sier Isak og lar blikket vandre over Even som står på badet med tannbørsten i munnen og en hånd i håret for å fikse det. Det er noe ved synet som drar Isak tilbake inn mot badet, han er bare nødt til å strekke seg litt fram og gi Even et lite kyss - om så det denne gangen bare er på kinnet. “Ja, vi ses,” sier Even og fortsetter med tannpussen, selv om han lente hodet sitt litt til siden for å gjøre det lettere for Isak å kysse ham. Det lille håpet Isak hadde om å få han til å smile blir borte, men han kan ikke bli sur for det. Even hadde reagert helt annerledes hvis han ikke var så langt nede, og det vet Isak. “Elsker deg,” sier han og tar med seg sekken sin. Han hører såvidt at Even svarer “deg også” før han lukker døra bak seg, men det føles bra likevel. Ting kunne vært verre.

 

> **Morten (jobb)**
> 
> 07:35
> 
> Hei til både gamle ansatte og sommervikarer! I morgen, altså fredag, er alle sammen invitert til en liten sommerfest hjemme hos meg fra klokka 18. Jeg bor i Appelsingata 24. Ta gjerne med noe mat vi kan dele med, og det er lov å ha med en venn eller kjæreste (maks én kjæreste per person, please!). Blir hyggelig å møtes utenfor sykehuset igjen og enda hyggeligere med noen nye sommervikarer. Hilsen Morten!

Isak står på bussen til jobb og ser på telefonen sin. Han vet ikke engang om han vil spørre om Even vil være med. Vanligvis er det Isak som ikke har lyst til å dra på ting, men for tiden er Even ikke interessert i å gjøre så mye. Dessverre. Det er kjedelig at han er syk, men Isak vet at når det er kjedelig for han selv så er det tusen ganger kjedeligere for Even. Isak er i det minste ute, det er kjæresten hans som ikke orker noe. Tiden må sneile seg framover for Even om dagen, han har såvidt vært ute av huset siden mandag. I dag skal Even på jobb for første gang siden helga og Isak har sin siste vakt før helga han også. Egentlig vil de begge to gjøre mye koselige ting i helga, men nå ser Isak for seg at han ikke kommer til å gjøre noe mer enn å holde Even med selskap og forsøke å få ham til å spise og bli med ut en tur av og til. Meldinga fra Morten forblir ubesvart foreløpig, Isak putter telefonen i lomma når han går av bussen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er kort og ikke veldig innholdsrikt, men uansett. Takk til alle som gidder lese.


	8. Torsdag, 18:08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> langhelga har begynt

**ISAK**

Torsdag, 18:08

Isak ligger oppå dyna med blikket på dataskjermen. Han er trøtt, men har kommet inn i en YouTube-loop. En sånn loop hvor det hele begynte med en eller to interessante videoer, men hvor han nå har sett over en halvtime av noen som diskuterer de nye tilleggene i en eller annen versjon av et dataspill han ikke har hørt om før. “Gjør det noe for deg om jeg begynner å male?” spør Even når han kommer inn fra røykepausa si. Røykinga har blitt oftere og oftere, men så lenge det bare er tobakk så tenker Isak at det ikke gjør noe. Even virker litt gira, men Isak er sliten. “Nei, seff ikke,” sier han, uten å egentlig se opp fra dataskjermen. De har en svær flatskjerm rett ved senga, men Isak har likevel youtube oppe på dataen sin. Det var bare enklere. Han klikker seg videre til en video om koalaer, mens Even romsterer rundt. 

Even hadde vært på jobb slik han skulle i dag. Det var utrolig betryggende for Isak å vite at Even er i god nok form til å dra på jobb. De har begge vært flinke og vært på jobb. Og nå, etter å ha spist frossen pytt-i-panne sammen, virker Even faktisk mindre sliten enn det Isak er. Kjøkkenet er et rot, men Isak vil ikke spørre Even om å rydde når han vet at kjæresten har tøffe dager. Siden han selv heller ikke orker eller gidder heller heller, så får det bare være rotete en stund. Det er kanskje latskap fra Isak sin side, men det er ikke det fra Even sin og Isak vil ikke gi han enda en bekymring eller mørk tanke. Men Isak har vel også lov til å være sliten? Han begraver seg i YouTube, mens Even får utløp for kreativitet ved å male på veggen. Direkte på veggen. Det tar seks YouTube-videoer til før Isak ser opp.

“Even?” spør han skeptisk når han ser hva kjæresten driver med. Den hvite veggen bak det vesle bordet deres har ikke lenger en kollasje av tegninger og ark på seg, men et påbegynt maleri direkte på veggen. Even har malt et svært regnbueflagg som bakgrunn og har nå begynt på omrisset av det Isak antar skal bli et portrett av ei dame. Var det dronning Sonja han sa? “Isak?” svarer Even, som sitter på huk ved veggen, med en pensel i hånda. “Ehhh, hva faen skjer?” spør Isak. Maler Even virkelig rett på veggen? De eier jo ikke akkurat leiligheten selv, de har en huseier som er ganske spesifikk og streng når det gjelder ting som spikerhull og merker på veggen. “Jeg maler, jeg sa jo det. Veggen trenger mer enn bare de randome bildene mine. Liker du det ikke?” spør Even og reiser seg opp. Den høye tjueåringen betrakter det påbegynte kunstverket sitt, før han møter blikket til Isak.

Det er tydelig at Even faktisk kan male. Regnbueflagget er flott, det ser nesten ut som det henger stoff på veggen, men likevel. Isak vet ikke helt hva han synes. “Rett på veggen!?” spør Isak og virker skeptisk nok til at Even kommer med en forsvarstale. “Jeg veit at vi bare leier dette stedet, altså, men vi får jo lov til å gjøre det til  _ vårt  _ sted. Vi må sikkert bare male over denne veggen igjen når vi en eller annen gang skal flytte ut, men vi skal jo hvertfall bli her til du er ferdig på videregående. Og motivet er jo helt perfekt, dronninga ble jo åtti for bare to dager siden - det vet du jo - og dessuten er jo hele Oslo litt regnbuefarget for tiden, det er så sjukt fint, så jeg ville ta med litt av det inn i stua vår,” sier Even og får Isak til å bli litt målløs. Han vet ikke helt hva han skal si til det, han skjønner ikke hvor Even får ideene sine fra. 

“Et jævla homoflagg?” spør Isak og trekker pusten. Han har omfavnet regnbueflagget mye mer enn han noen gang kunne tenke seg å gjøre, men å ha det på veggen i stua? “Et jævla homoflagg,” bekrefter Even og sniker den lange armen sin rundt midjen til Isak når han kommer bort til ham. “For den jævla homoen min,” sier han og kysser Isak i munnviken. Isak gir seg med en gang. Han har jo egentlig ikke noe imot å være homoen til Even. “Du skulle hatt en sånn NRK-genser, du,” mumler Isak og legger hånden sin mot nakken til Even før han lukker øynene og presser leppene sine mot hans. Even kysser ham tilbake, løfter den hånden han holder malerpenselen i og gliser mot leppene til Isak. “Jævla homo-genser,” mumler Even og ler. “Maler heller pride-flagg på veggen, faktisk,” legger han til og ser på Isak som fortsatt har øynene lukket. Han åpner de sakte, ser på Even som har det blå blikket sitt rettet mot øynene til Isak, og Isak greier ikke la være å smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kjærleik til dere alle, fortsett å være fine <3
> 
> kortet ned tittelen på selve ficen, fordi jeg er konstant ubesluttsom.


	9. Torsdag, 18:30

**ISAK**

Torsdag, 18:30

Isak vil ikke akkurat krangle med Even fordi han har malt et regnbueflagg på veggen deres. Hvert fall ikke når Even for en gangs skyld virker til å være i et godt humør. Han vet at Even sliter med å holde følge med humøret sitt selv noen ganger, så de forsøker å gjøre det beste ut av både daler og topper i humøret hans. “Ja, okay,” sier Isak og trekker på skuldrene. “Du har rett, dessuten… du er jo ganske flink til dette.” Even vifter litt med penselen sin og ser på Isak med et tilfreds smil. “Hjelp meg med det lilla, da,” sier han og hever et øyenbryn ertende. Isak overtar penselen og ser litt på veggen. Det er først når han får penselen i hånda at han ser at selve flagget sannsynligvis ikke er helt ferdig det heller. Fargene er ikke helt ferdigmalt. “Litt lilla kan jeg fikse, men du får male dronninga di selv,” sier han og ser på alle de små malingsspannene som står på stuebordet deres. Even har kjøpt halve Panduro, virker det som. “Jobber med saken! Men hun er hele Norges dronning,” sier Even og setter seg på huk igjen, etter å ha plukket en ny pensel.

“Ikke at hele greia med kongefamilie ikke er skikkelig teit, for det er jo egentlig ganske jævlig at de med den høyeste titlene i landet og et enormt budsjett bare har arva alt sammen. Gammeldagse greier, men det at vi har et fint kongepar gjør opp for det - i hvert fall litt,” sier Even og blander to farger for å få den perfekte fargen til portrettet. Isak skjønner ikke hvordan han får det til. Både talentet hans når det gjelder kunst og den lille politiske talen hans går litt over hodet på ham, men han smiler og fyller mer lilla inn i flagget på veggen deres. Even maler, på et helt annet nivå enn han selv, og etterhvert ser det mer og mer ut som et fullstendig portrett av dronning Sonja. Dronning Sonja med regnbueflagg bak seg, det hadde han aldri trodd han skulle ha på veggen sin, men det er rart hvordan ting skjer.

De vasker av seg maling sammen i dusjen, Isak utnytter at Even føler seg bra og Even utnytter at Isak utnytter det. De ender opp i senga lenge før sola i det hele tatt er i nærheten av horisonten, men etterhvert Even blir mer og mer stille. Isak hater det, det er skikkelig ekkelt og trist. Hvorfor måtte humøret til Even synke nå? Er det virkelig tilfeldig? Det går så fort. Ubalanse. “Du er litt opp og ned,” mumler Isak nølende og stryker fingrene sine over armen til Even. Even sover nesten. “Skulle ønske jeg var mer oppe, for jeg hater å ikke orke ting,” sier Even. Isak har lyst til å si seg enig, men velger å være forsiktig med det han sier. Han bare fortsetter å stryke over huden til Even, sakte og kosete. De er stille en lang stund.  “Jeg, eh, skal prøve å ringe legekontoret i morgen. Har tatt medisinen min riktig og sånn, men faen…” sier Even og Isak føler at det kan kjennes på kroppen. Det gjør vondt at Even er så frustrert. For han er jo det, selv om han forsøker å skjule det. Isak fletter fingrene sine inn i hans og klemmer hånden til Even. “Det kan være så mye,” sier han lavt og er glad for at Even sier det han sier. De vet begge at Even ikke skal ha det sånn han har det nå. Isak stryker Even over kinnet og kysser ham, og ikke lenge etterpå har Even sovnet i armene hans mens Isak ligger våken og tenker at det jo er vanskelig å sove når sola nesten aldri går ned. Isak synes egentlig at det er litt digg, han føler ikke at han er så trøtt. Men ingenting matcher sommer og sol for tiden, ikke for Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tusen takk for all kjærleik, digger dere alle sammen
> 
> si i fra hvis jeg tråkker i en salat på et vis, please.


	10. Fredag, 08:58 - chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fordi direktemeldinger og messenger er alt (og noen ganger livsnødvendig)

**ISAK**

Fredag, 08:58 

 

 

> **Guttaaa**
> 
> _Magnus, 08:58_
> 
> Fest fest fest
> 
> ??
> 
> _Jonas, 09:00_
> 
> Det er såvidt morgen
> 
> Madhi og isak sover sikkert
> 
> _Magnus, 09:00_
> 
> Har ikke stått opp jeg heller
> 
> Men fest fest
> 
> _Magnus, 09:03_
> 
> Trenger ikke dra noe sted en gang, vi kan være hos meg! Folka dro til Kreta eller noe i går
> 
> _Jonas, 09:04_
> 
> Vet at Isak har fri i morgen! 
> 
> _Magnus, 09:04_
> 
> Jaaa
> 
> Jeg også
> 
> _Du, 09:20_
> 
> Kan ikke være hangover i morgen, gutta. Det er Pride
> 
> _Magnus, 09:21_
> 
> Åååå fyfaen seff
> 
> Det også!
> 
> Hvor får man kjøpt sånne flagg?
> 
> Vilde blir med
> 
> Vi kan dra selv om vi ikke er homo, ikke sant?
> 
> _Jonas, 09:23_
> 
> Seff Mags
> 
>  

 

 

> **Jonas Noah Vasquez**
> 
> 09:24
> 
> Issy
> 
> Hvordan går det?
> 
> 09:25
> 
> Bra med meg
> 
> Vet ikke med i kveld
> 
> Even er ikke noe bedre?
> 
> 09:25
> 
> Skummelt opp og ned, for å være ærlig
> 
> 09:26
> 
> Eller
> 
> Nede mest, men så bare… er han plutselig oppe en stund
> 
> Uhm
> 
> Er ikke gøy, skulle ønske jeg kunne hjelpe
> 
> 09:27
> 
> Vet ikke helt om jeg kan gjøre noe jeg heller, men skal få han til å ringe legen når han våkner
> 
> Selv om han har tatt medisinene sine, så er det litt ubalanse ass
> 
> Lege/psykolog er sikkert ikke dumt
> 
> 09:28
> 
> Han er heldig som faktisk har flinke folk som følger med
> 
> Han er heldig som har deg også
> 
> 09:29
> 
> Men husk at ingen vil du skal være sykepleier
> 
> Sykepleiere er kule de altså men du skal ikke være hans sykepleier
> 
> Er ikke det
> 
> 09:30
> 
> Nei, så bli med i kveld
> 
> Med eller uten ham, er jo best hvis han vil være med
> 
> Men ikke bare ignorer ditt eget liv fordi han er dårlig
> 
> Det er ikke sunt for noen av dere
> 
> 09:31
> 
> Vi får se
> 
> Møt oss i kveld, så kan du være med han i morgen samme hva han vil/orker
> 
> 09:32
> 
> Husk at du bare kan ringe hvis det er noe, Even er også vår bro nå
> 
> Kan gå i paraden for dere hvis han ikke orker
> 
> Du er kul
> 
> Yes bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> highfive til AFFA (Anonyme Fan Fiction Avhengig) - burde vi som skriver ha en felles norsk tag? forslag?


	11. Fredag, 11:16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> et par timer senere våkner (/vekkes) Even.

Fredag, 11:16  
Even sover lenge. Gode søvnrutiner er viktig for ham, men nå har han sovet flere timer lenger enn Isak har. Isak har ryddet og fått på seg ordentlige klær før han begynner å lage frokost. Kaffe og brødskiver, han spiser to selv, før han setter begge kaffekoppene og en tallerken med mat til Even på det vesle bordet ved senga deres. Even skotter opp på ham, men snur seg med ryggen til for å prøve og sove videre. Isak blar gjennom bunken av forskjellige ark som pleide å henge på veggen deres. Mye av det er Evens greier, men enkelte av tegningene betyr mye for han også. Nå er hele den hvite veggen et fargerikt maleri i stedet. “Sover du fortsatt?” spør han og ser på Even som ligger med dynetrekket rundt seg. Det er for varmt i leiligheten til å ha dyne. “Ikke egentlig,” sier Even lavt og Isak legger seg siden av ham. “Har laget kaffe,” sier Isak og smiler når Even rynker på nesa. Han setter seg opp nok til at han får drukket kaffe, mens Isak ligger på siden i senga og ser på ham. “Du greier jo faktisk filterkaffe nå,” sier Even ertende og får Isak til å himle med øynene. “Det er vanlig å si takk.”

De blir liggende i senga lenge, etter at Even fikk ringt legekontoret. Pyskologen hans skal prøve å skvise han inn på slutten av dagen. “Hva tenker du om Pride, egentlig?” spør Isak. Han vet ikke helt om han har lyst hvis Even ikke blir med. Eskild forsøkte jo (helt nytteløst) å få med seg Isak allerede i fjor og han har jo Jonas, Magnus og Mahdi uansett, så det er ikke det at Isak ville endt opp alene. Han vil bare ha med seg Even. Han så jo for seg at det var Even som skulle dra med seg Isak, ikke omvendt. “Tror du at du orker?” spør han forsiktig, gruer seg egentlig litt til å spørre. Han er redd for at slike spørsmål skal virke masete, redd for å legge for mye press på kjæresten, redd for å være slitsom. Det er ikke tilfeldig at han har “glemt” å fortelle Even om at de begge to er invitert på grilling hjemme hos Morten på jobben samme kvelde. Isak har fortsatt ikke svart på meldinga han fikk om morgenen dagen før. Det er mindre viktig. Mindre viktig enn hvordan Even har det, mindre viktig enn Pride. Even bruker tid på å i det hele tatt si noe og Isak holder nesten pusten.

“Jeg vil ikke gå glipp av din første Pride-parade,” sier han lavt og holder blikket sitt rettet mot hånden til Isak. Fingrene til Isak vandrer rolig opp og ned den lyse underarmen til Even. Even har knapt fått farge - for mange av solskinnsdagene har blitt tilbragt inne. “Men det er så mye folk - og jeg vet ikke hvordan dagene mine er for tiden…” Isak fletter fingrene sine sammen med hans. Han skjønner at Even ikke greier å styre dagene sine selv, men han greier ikke helt å akseptere det. Det er slitsomt for han også å ikke vite hvordan Evens dager er. At ting ikke blir som planlagt er kjedelig, og han vet at det må være enda kjedeligere for Even selv. De står sammen om det, og selv om det kan være skikkelig dritt for begge to, så slipper Isak egentlig lett unna, selv om det ikke føles slik.

Isak trekker pusten dypt og gir den nakne skulderen til Even et kyss. “En dag av gangen. Jeg er med på hva nå enn du har lyst til og orker,” sier han oppriktig og ruller over for å sjekke telefonen sin. “Du må dra på Pride uansett,” sier Even og ser på Isak. De har hatt denne diskusjonen før og Isak vil ikke krangle nå. Even vil ikke la Isak gå glipp av noe, og i en del tilfeller vil ikke Isak gå glipp av ting heller. Men slik som Pride? Hvorfor skal han dra på det uten Even? De skulle jo gå i paraden _sammen_. “Nei. Akkurat i morgen så tar vi begge det i ditt tempo,” begynner Isak og ser på kjæresten sin. Even strekker seg etter snusboksen som ligger på nattbordet. Han har bare smakt på frokosten som Isak lagde, den står nærmest urørt. Langsomt legger han en snus diskré under overleppa. Så diskré som mulig når man ligger med ansiktet rettet mot ansiktet til noen andre. Isak bryr seg ikke. “Vi går i paraden hvis du orker, hvis ikke finner vi på noe annet. Null stress,” sier Isak alvorlig og bestemt. Even lukker øynene og Isak drar hånden forsiktig gjennom håret hans. De tar dagen som den kommer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Var faktisk helt sinnssykt fint med alle kommentarene jeg hadde fått på messenger-greiene jeg posta i går. Fint å komme hjem fra jobb til. <3


	12. Fredag, 12:47 - chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mer meldinger, fordi.

  **ISAK**

 Fredag, 12:47

 

> **Jonas Noah Vasquez**
> 
> _12:47_
> 
> Øl please?
> 
> _12:48_
> 
> Eva?
> 
> Mora hennes har fri
> 
> De er i Sveits på ferie
> 
> = du er ølmannen min igjen
> 
> _12:49_
> 
> Hadde nettopp bursdag og du skylder meg allerede titusen for øl
> 
> Jaja, vippser etterpå
> 
> Sixpack Carlsberg coming up
> 
> _12:50_
> 
> Ses hos Mags 20.30?
> 
> Yupp
> 
> Hvordan går det hos dere?
> 
> _12:55_
> 
> Njæ
> 
> Tror ikke Even orker noe i dag
> 
> Vi ligger fortsatt i senga
> 
> Han skal til psykologen senere
> 
> _12:56_
> 
> Si lykke til fra meg, håper å se dere begge i morra. Vi ses hos Mags i kveld
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

> **Eskild Tryggvason**
> 
> _13:20_
> 
> Heiii babygay, er du og Even klar for i morgen?
> 
> _13:30_
> 
> Isssakkk
> 
> Long time no see
> 
> Takk det samme
> 
> _13:32_
> 
> Håper virkelig at du faktisk blir med i år. Viktig. Det er noe helt annet enn i fjor, jeg visste jo ikke engang sikkert at du var homo da. Nå må du være med og feire, min guru-advising har fått deg så langt. Lover at folk ikke legger ann på deg i paraden.
> 
> eller nei, lover ikke det, men hvorfor skal folk legge ann på deg når du er der med EVEN? Men uansett, det er en stor fest og du må være med og vise at det er plass til alle og at ikke alle homser har tights på seg eller hva nå enn som er galt med Pride.
> 
> Chill, det er meningen at vi skal dit

 

 

 

 

> **Morten (jobb)**
> 
> _14:32_
> 
> Hei Morten! Hyggelig med invitasjon. Jeg kommer innom en tur. Alene, fordi kjæresten min ikke er helt i form. Skal jeg ha med noe spesielt?
> 
> _14:40_
> 
> Så hyggelig! Det er flere som har sagt at de skal ha med seg mat. Ta gjerne med drikke til deg selv, tror ikke du kommer til å sulte! Si god bedring til dama, så ses vi i kveld.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feiler med formatet for messenger og sms, ass, men leker litt likevel. tips mottas med takk og klemmer.


	13. Fredag, 16:50

**ISAK**

Fredag, 16:50

Even dro hjem til foreldrene sine. Energien til å være med på grillfest eller til Magnus var ikke tilstede. Dessuten var det en underforstått avtale mellom Even og Isak om at de skal være sammen og være kjærester hele morgendagen, så noen timer hver for seg nå i kveld er ålreit. Timen med psykologen hadde gått relativt greit, Isak kjøpte kaffe til ham mens han ventet. Han vet at Even og legen og psykologen vet best og at det ikke er noe vits i at han gruer seg på Evens vegne, særlig ikke når Even selv takler det så bra. Likevel greier han ikke la være å tenke at det jo må være ganske jævlig. Å føle at man ikke har kontroll, å spørre om medisinene er riktige, å trenge hjelp, når man egentlig bare vil være fri. Han har profesjonelle til å hjelpe seg, heldigvis. Prøve nye medisiner, annen dose, Isak vet da faen. Det er det andre som er spesialister på. De tar dagen som den kommer og Isak oppfordrer Even til å gjøre ting som får ham til å føle seg bedre, om så bare bittelitt. Even sa at pizza med mamma og pappa ikke hørtes så ille ut.  

“Jeg får sikkert pappa til å kjøre meg hjem om noen timer,” sa Even og lot Isak kysse ham, før de sa hade. Isak dro på Spar for å kjøpe øl til Jonas - og en pose potetgull for å ha med til Mortens grillfest. Klokka var nærmere halv sju når han fant fram til Appelsingata og huset til Morten. Det lukter grillmat på lang vei og en god del av de han jobber med hadde allerede tatt plass på verandaen til sjefen hans. Isak hadde neppe vært der selv hvis det ikke var for at en av de andre sommervikarene, Nora, hadde spurt spesielt om han skulle komme. Morten er en veldig hyggelig fyr på alder med foreldrene til Isak, kanskje eldre, som nå kommer bort til Isak når han forsiktig går trappa opp til verandaen. “Hei, Isak! Så fint at du fant fram,” sier han og tilbyr ham å forsyne seg med pølser.

En pølse, en øl og en burger senere har Isak kommet ut som homofil til alle på jobben. Han hater det litt, at han må “komme ut”. Han er ikke i noe skap lenger, han har mannlig samboer, Even og Isak har blitt en etablert greie for alle som kjenner dem. Likevel må Isak bekrefte at han er homofil hver gang han møter noen nye som får vite at han er i et forhold med en gutt. Kanskje han skal være glad for at han ikke lyser _gay_ eller noe sånn, men det er 2017. Hvorfor antar alle at folk er hetero hele tiden? Ingen hadde sagt noe negativt og folk er snille, men det er visst en større greie å ha kjæreste når kjæresten er av samme kjønn. Han liker ikke å få oppmerksomhet på grunn av det. Ingen hadde brydd seg hvis han hadde hatt jentekjæreste, det er han sikker på. At Morten dyttet han lett i skulderen og sa unnskyld for at han antok kjæresten hans var en dame ble kveldens lille høydepunkt. Den meldinga stakk liksom litt i brystet hans, han følte seg merkelig overkjørt på grunn av noe så dagligdags og ubetydelig.

Grillfest med kollegaer gikk over all forventning, på tross av at det at kjæresten til Isak er en gutt ble litt for big deal for hans smak. Å faktisk ha kollegaer er litt merkelig, men det er ganske greit siden de alle sammen er så hyggelige. Likevel er det digg og komfortabelt å sykle til Magnus en liten stund senere. Det er mer chill å henge med Jonas og gutta. Litt over ni synker han ned i sofaen hos Magnus, åpner en ny øl og venter på sin tur til å spille Mario Kart. Madhi knuser Jonas, hvertfall denne runden. Det er bare gutta som er hos Magnus i kveld. Magnus har huset til foreldrene sine for seg selv, og nå sitter han og prater om at de burde bruke morgendagen for å lage en svær fest. Isak merker at han selv ikke er helt tilstede. Han er sliten, greier ikke helt å være begeistret for festen, tankene hans surrer rundt Even og hvordan morgendagen kommer til å bli.   


> ** Even Kosegruppa <3  **
> 
> _21:17_
> 
> Jeg sovna under James Bond wtf
> 
> Du sover mye, det gjør ikke noe
> 
> Men James Bond
> 
> Skyfall liksom
> 
> _21:18_
> 
> Du har sett den før
> 
> _21:19_
> 
> Ja
> 
> Og du våkna igjen?
> 
> Såvidt, ligger fortsatt på sofaen
> 
> _21:20_
> 
> Og jeg ligger på sofaen til Magnus
> 
> Kom nå nettopp
> 
> Håper du huska å hilse
> 
> Du også
> 
> _21:21_
> 
> 2121 nå
> 
> 2121 bby
> 
> Savner deg
> 
> deg også 
> 
> _21:24_
> 
> Sa du til Morten at dama di hilser tilbake?
> 
> _21:27_
> 
> Hehe ikke noe skap på gang
> 
> Yesss bra
> 
> Det gikk fint?
> 
> _21:29_
> 
> Kleint for Morten
> 
> Neida han var kul
> 
> De er veldig greie alle sammen jo
> 
> _21:30_
> 
> Bra
> 
> _21:36_
> 
> Håper ikke jeg ødelegger hele Pride for deg
> 
> _21:38_
> 
> Du er viktigere enn Pride
> 
> Pride er viktig
> 
> _21:40_
> 
> Ja men for meg er du viktigere
> 
> _21:41_
> 
> Kos deg i kveld
> 
> Takk
> 
> _22:30_
> 
> Pappa kjører meg hjem nå
> 
> _22:40_
> 
> Vi ses når jeg er hjemme!
> 
> Blir ikke veldig sent
> 
> _22:43_


	14. Lørdag, 09:35

**ISAK**

Lørdag, 09:35

Even sov når Isak kom hjem litt før midnatt kvelden før. For å ikke forstyrre den sovende gutten hadde Isak i stillhet gjort unna kveldsstellet og ryddet den rene oppvasken inn i skapene, før han la seg ned i senga og ble liggende. Lenge. Even så utrolig fredelig ut der han lå og selv om det er sjeldent han sier at han sover godt, så tenker Isak at å sove forhåpentligvis er en fin måte og få tiden til å gå fortere på. Få en pause fra vonde tanker. Hjernen har godt av å sove.

Isak fikk ikke sove. Han åpnet telefonen og leste det han fant om “hypersomni” i nesten en time, før han så at klokka hadde passert halv to og han i stedet googlet “Pride Oslo 2017”. Paraden har oppstilling klokka tolv og det er ventet at mange tusen skal komme. Isak har utrolig lyst til å dra, men samtidig er det mye viktigere for ham at den slanke tjueåringen som ligger siden av ham i senga får en ålreit dag. Forhåpentligvis kan de dra på Pride i mange år sammen, det er ikke bare i morgen, det er en årlig festival. Det er bare første året det faktisk betyr noe for Isak, første året han har lyst til å dra.

Lyset fra sola som bare såvidt går ned om sommeren fikk Isak til å ligge og vri seg lenge. Soloppgangen kom og han hørte fuglekvitter før han til slutt sovnet.

Mobilen til Even vekker begge to, litt over halv ti. Even har sovet i over ti timer, Isak i kanskje seks. Armene til Isak ligger rundt Even. Han våkner langsomt, mens Even skrur av alarmen på telefonen og scroller gjennom nyhetssidene han gjerne sjekker om morgenen. Isak gnir seg nesten ubevisst mot Even, trekker inn lukten av sjampoen hans. Even ligger bare stille med ryggen til og oppmerksomheten mot telefonen sin. “God morgen,” hvisker Isak lavt og kysser ham på skulderen. Lørdagsmorgen. Oslo Pride 2017.

“Mhm,” mumler Even lavt og legger fra seg telefonen sin. Han legger seg på magen, trekker seg litt unna, uten å gi Isak noe respons. Isak ruller over på ryggen og lukker øynene mens han trekker pusten dypt. Faen. _Husk at for meg er du i dur selv om du av og til kan føle deg i moll._

Isak reiser seg og går i dusjen. Han trenger noen minutter helt for seg selv.

Han biter tennene sammen og banner lavt for seg selv når han innser at vannet fra dusjhodet over ham blandes med tårer når det treffer ansiktet hans. Hvorfor føles det så jævlig? Det er ikke han som er syk. Det føles forferdelig å i det hele tatt tenke det, men det føles ut som om Evens lidelse fra tid til annen suger livsglede ut av ham også. Han har egentlig lyst til så mye, men ingenting går som han ønsker. Det føles i alle fall sånn nå, når Even bare trekker seg unna. Et dypt innpust, Isak, minn deg selv på at dagen såvidt har startet. Ingen drømmestart på lørdagen med Pride-paraden, men Even har ikke engang sagt noe enda. Dag for dag, time for time, minutt for minutt - det er fortsatt noen timer til de burde dra ut i byen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unnskyld, men sånn her er det noen ganger
> 
> kursiv = Nattergal, av Gabrielle.


	15. Lørdag, 16:39

**ISAK**

Lørdag, 16:39

Et par timer senere er de i Oslos gater sammen med tusenvis av andre for å feire Pride. Even var ikke i fullt så dårlig form som Isak frykta. Den avvisningen når han våknet med armene rundt ham og Even rullet vekk fra ham stakk veldig, men ting så bedre ut når han kom ut av dusjen og så Even i boxeren foran kaffetrakteren. Even, den vakre kjæresten hans med den vanskelige hjernen, som lagde kaffe og kysset ham og sa at  _ selvsagt  _ skal Isak gå i Pride-paraden. Det er ikke så selvsagt, tenker Isak. Det er vanskelig å ta noe som en selvfølge for tiden.

Isak la ut bilde på instagram av maleriet på veggen deres - med  _ please ikke si noe til huseieren #pride2017  _ som undertekst. Stolt av Norge, stolt av Even, stolt av regnbuen på veggen deres. 

Nå skal de feire at de lever i 2017, at man får lov til å være fri og ekte, at kjærligheten vinner. Kanskje særlig på mørke dager. At selv om ting ser mørkt ut, at alt føles håpløst, så kan byen males i regnbuens farger og man kan ha fine øyeblikk i en mørk periode. Det er i alle fall det Isak håper at han får vist Even litt i dag. “Jeg driter i om vi drar hjem om en time, du vet det? Det er ikke noen vits hvis du ikke koser deg,” sier han og klemmer hånden til Even der de står sammen på trikken. “Mhm, jeg vet det,” sier Even fraværende. “Du, forresten - pappa foreslo at vi kan dra en tur til Vestfold. Du vet tanta mi som bor på Nøtterøy? Vi kunne lånt bilen og dratt på besøk. Hu og onkel har altfor stort hus helt alene,” sier Even og får Isak til å smile. Foreldrene til Even har også stort hus. “Jeg skal ikke på jobb før på onsdag, så vi kan stikke i morgen eller noe,” sier han og smiler. “Kanskje i kveld. Jeg orker ikke fest…” sier Even og Isak merker det synker litt i magen hans. Ikke fest. Han forstår det jo, men han satt jo igjen øl i kjøleskapet til Magnus. Det lille håpet om at Even skulle føle seg bra nok til å være med på fest hadde vært til stede, men det er veldig forståelig at han ikke orker. Fest og alkohol og mye folk er kanskje ikke noen god idé uansett. “Men du orker å kjøre helt til Nøtterøy?” spør Isak og gjør seg klar til å gå av trikken. “Det er faktisk ganske chill å kjøre. Jeg liker det,” svarer Even. “Chill å kjøre,” mumler Isak skeptisk. Det er fint at Even er den av de som har lappen, han synes det kan være sånn for alltid. Så kan han slippe det stresset - ikke har han råd til kjøretimer heller. “Helt serr, vi gjør akkurat det du orker og vil i dag. Hele dagen. Roadtrip til Nøtterøy høres fint ut,” sier han og smiler. 

Dørstokkmila kan være helt uoverkommelig noen ganger, men Isak skjønner at Even har utrolig godt av å komme seg ut. Isak kjøper et regnbueflagg til seg selv og et flagg i rosa, gult og blått til Even. “La oss kose oss, ha det gøy og møte vennene våre, også finner vi på noe annet etterhvert hvis du vil,” sier han og møter blikket til Even. “Slapp av, Isak. Det går fint. Chill. Jeg sier i fra hvis angsten bare… tar av eller noe,” sier han og smiler. “Eller du ikke orker mer,” ber Isak og merker at han stresser på Evens vegne. Even ignorerer ham og omfavner i stedet Magnus når han og Vilde dukker opp utenfor Maccern, som avtalt. 

Hele dagen går over all forventning. De får ansiktsmaling i alle regnbuens farger av Eskild, kysser foran en tilfeldig fotograf, går i paraden, veiver med flagg og spiser McFlurry med Jonas, Magdhi, Magnus, Vilde, Noora og Chris før de alle sammen drar på konsert. 

Oslo koker, det er masse glade folk, kjærlighet og stolthet, sola skinner og det er først flere timer senere at Isak merker han er sulten.  _ Han _ er sulten, han som spiste ordentlig frokost.  _ Han _ er sliten, han som egentlig er i god form. De står midt i folkemengden foran scenen, sammen med vennene sine og en svær gjeng av Eskilds venner. Isak dulter borti to eldre jenter for å bane seg fram til Even. “Du er sulten,” sier Even lavt allerede før Isak åpner munnen. Hva faen? Isak kommer aldri til å skjønne hvordan Even leser ham så godt. “Er du også?” spør han og lar hendene vandre naturlig til midjen til Even. Den slanke kjæresten hans, med regnbue på kinnet, lys t-skjorte og hår som nesten skriker etter å få fingre dratt gjennom det. “Hm, ikke egentlig,” sier Even og stryker fingrene sine oppover armen til Isak. “Men vi kan godt stikke nå,” legger han til og Isak tar det som sitt hint. Even har smilt mer i dag enn på flere uker, virker det som, men på et tidspunkt må man jo runde av en fin dag. At de gjør det før fem, det er greit.  Det er ikke siste året Pride skal feires og det er ikke siste lørdagen de har mulighet til å dra på fest med gutta. De trenger å ta noen skritt tilbake, sammen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 <3 love til dere alle.
> 
> Litt lysere og mer regnbuefarget kapittel, dette.


	16. Lørdag, 19:07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roadtrip ned E18  
> som vanlig ingen andre enn meg som skriver (eller leser før dere), så skrik hvis det er noen feil

**ISAK**

Lørdag, 19:07

Even mekka tidenes beste omelett. Fylt med ost og baconbiter, og med digg rundstykke kjøpt på Coop til. Han får det til, virkelig. De spiste i senga, for selv om de en eller annen gang sa at de kanskje ikke burde gjøre det, så gjør minst en av de det nesten daglig uansett. Det er så chill å spise i senga. “La oss stikke. Vi kan fikse rotet senere, det er ikke så farlig,” sier Even og setter blikket i Isak. Det blå blikket hans virker mer opplagt enn på lenge, noe som er en enorm lettelse for Isak. Even er oppegående, selv etter en aktiv dag som dette, det er godt å vite. “Til Vestfold?” spør Isak og ser på ham. “Ja, hvorfor ikke? Tror det tar under to timer å dra dit, så vi kan være der litt over åtte?” sier Even og ser på armbåndsuret sitt. Isak slikker seg på leppene på den vanlige måten sin og nikker. Han er med på det meste Even finner på.

Bare tjue minutter senere slenger Isak baggen inn i bagasjen på Priusen til faren til Even. Leiligheten deres er et fælt rot - et tørkestativ med klær (vasket av Isak) står oppslått i stua, boksene med maling fra torsdag står fortsatt på bordet, oppvasken fra både omeletten og frokosten har såvidt blitt skylt. Det driter de i nå. De er to gutter på atten og tjue år, som sjeldent har voksne folk på besøk, ingen forventer egentlig at det skal være så sjukt ryddig der. I stedet for å rydde, stakk Even for å hente bil, mens Isak haste-pakket. Han fant håndklær og plukket ned rene boxere fra tørkestativet, til både seg og Even. Stappet alt sammen i en bag og pakket macen til Even øverst, sammen med laderen.

Snart er de ute på E18, forlater varme og travle Oslo for å dra sørover. Ikke til Marokko, ikke denne gang, men til Vestfold. Et kjapt stopp på en matbutikk er nødvendig, for å la Isak løpe inn og kjøpe en liten redbull og snus til Even, en pose paprikachips de kan dele og en cola til ham selv. Even står og røyker når han kommer ut igjen, men stumper røyken raskt for å kjøre videre.

“Visste du at nikotin-molekylet har samme form og størrelse som acetylkolin?” spør Isak mens han åpner posen med potetgull. “Assetil-okyn?” spør Even og strekker hånden sin til høyre så Isak kan gi ham potetgull. Blikket hans er fortsatt på veien, bilen går i 100. “Acetylkolin. Det er en nerveforbindelse som påvirker sentralnervesystemet,” begynner Isak mens han forsiktig legger potetgull i hånda til Even. De må sikkert støvsuge hele bilen før de leverer den tilbake, men samme det. “Nikotin funker på samme måten. Det er derfor nikotin påvirker hjernen, det frigjør masse dopamin og greier. Det er dopaminen som gjør at man blir avhengig, for det er et hormon som er jævlig viktig, for det forteller deg hva som er viktig for å overleve og greier. Når man frigjør dopamin ved inntak av nikotin, så tror hjernen at nikotin er nødvendig. Og de andre greiene som blir frigjort fører til at man blir mer avslappa og oppvakt og slik,” sier han og ser på Even. Jævlig nerdete, men Isak har lest mye på wikipedia.

“Avhengig av dopamin,” sier Even og kaster et raskt blikk på Isak, før han ser på veien igjen. Det smilet, litt ertende, leker med leppene til Even og får Isak til å smile. “Ja, men det er alle. Dopamin gir deg rewards for bra ting. Mat og søvn og sex og sjokolade og trening og sånn,” sier han og spiser potetgull mens han ser på Even kjøre. “Du er mer utsatt for å bli avhengig av nikotin, da. Ekstra stress og humørsvinginger og sånn, lett å begynne og røyke,” legger han til. “Mer utsatt for å bli avhengig av hva som helst, mener du,” sier Even og flirer litt, selv om Isak merker at han blir litt bitter. Det er kanskje ikke så rart. “Ja. Men unnskyldninga gjelder bare for tobakken, ikke noe anna,” sier Isak og flirer. “Jeg veit. Må utnytte de unnskyldningene jeg har, akkurat som med den fraværsgrensa på Nissen. Elsker at du foreleser om ting, da. Nerd," sier Even ertende og får Isak til å rulle med øyene. "Skrur du på noe musikk? Fra min telefon, vi trenger noe skikkelig roadtrip-musikk - sjekk lista øverst på Spotify,” sier Even og får selvsagt vilja si når han kjører. Dessverre for Isak, den som kjører velger musikk, personen i passasjersetet må være lydig DJ.

 

 

> **Pappa**
> 
> _19:07_
> 
> Jeg vet at jeg sa at middag på søndag passer bra, men det gjør ikke det allikevel. Har noen dager fri, så jeg og Even har dratt for å besøke tanta og onkelen hans. Middag en annen dag? Neste helg kanskje?
> 
> _19:10_
> 
> Det var synd, men neste helg går fint. Spanderer som sagt gjerne på både deg og Even. Ha en fin tur!
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merker at det blir sånn 4 kapitler på enkelte av dagene her, men heyo. gidder ikke gjøre de så lange.


	17. Søndag, 09:07 - chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rablerier uten mening.

 

> **Eskild Tryggvason**
> 
> _23:40_
> 
> HAPPY PRIDE DAYYYY
> 
> Issssssakkkk
> 
> _23:45_
> 
> Var så bra ååå se deg i parafden, var kjempegøy! STOLT GURU
> 
> _00:11_
> 
> Where ar uuuu?
> 
> BABY GAY JEG TFENGER KLEM
> 
>   
>  _00:46_
> 
> _01:01_
> 
> Yesss du og Eveb er på tuur sa Jonas!!
> 
> Ringte Jonas
> 
> Hardet fett uten deg
> 
> _01:24_
> 
> ISAKKKKKFF
> 
> HOT DUDE ALLERTTT
> 
> _02:34_
> 
> ER DU HOS MAGNUSSS?
> 
> FETS HOS MAGNUS
> 
> _02:40_
> 
> Erik blir med
> 
> _09:07_
> 
> Hahahhaah
> 
> _11:20_
> 
> Fuck sorry
> 
> Fylleteksta ALLE jo

 

 


	18. Søndag, 11:29

**ISAK**

Søndag, 11:29

Å møte tanta og onkelen til Even var mindre nervevekkende enn han hadde trodd. De var sykt hyggelige, uten å være for dillete eller innpåslitne. Begge to var godt over femti og Even sa at han hadde to kusiner som for flere år siden hadde flyttet hjemmefra, så nå var de for seg selv. To hyggelige, travelt opptatte mennesker med stor, hvit villa med sjøutsikt. De lot Isak og Even få drive med sin egen greie, etter å ha gitt de wifi-passordet og vist de inn på et soverom som helt åpenbart pleide å tilhøre en av kusinene til Even. Samma det, så lenge det er dobbeltseng der. Eller seng i det hele tatt, Isak har ikke noe imot å krype inntil Even i en smal seng. 

Even var sliten, han sovna fort. Lang dag med Pride og bilkjøring. Isak ble som vanlig sittende oppe lenge, holde øye med Even og utnytte Netflix-kontoen hans. Han ignorerte vibrasjonene fra telefonen, Magnus som fylleringte og en rekke med meldinger som kom inn både fra Eskild og gruppechatten. Det føltes befriende å ha dratt vekk litt, bare de to. Ikke noe jobb, men i stede har de sjøutsikt og noen dager hvor Even kan slappe av og bli bedre. Drit i fest. Isak avslutter Pride med å se på Netflix ved siden av en sovende Even, fram til han til slutt sovnet selv, med gardinene flagrende ut av vinduet.

De har fått frokost og dusjet - og oppdaget hvor få klesplagg de faktisk pakket dagen før. Verken Even eller Isak har med seg jeans eller flere shortser enn de som de hadde på seg på Pride i går, baggen har bare en joggebukse, en genser og fire t-skjorter. I stede for å gå ut i vinden blir de liggende i dobbeltsenga til kusina til Even. Tanta og onkelen til Even er ikke engang hjemme, de dro for å handle og spise lunsj eller noe.

Isak prøver å få oppmerksomhet ved å la fingrene gli oppover siden til Even, innenfor t-skjorta. Den varme huden hans er deilig, det føles ut som om det er altfor lenge siden Isak har tatt på ham, selv om det jo ikke egentlig er det. Even, som vanligvis er frampå og tar initiativ, bare gnir nesa si forsiktig mot Isaks. Det er deres greie, en utrolig personlig kosing som vanligvis varmer Isak inn til ryggmargen, men akkurat nå var det ikke helt den responsen han ønska seg. “Jeg  _ savner deg, _ ” sier han lavt og trekker pusten dypt. Det er ikke det at han er dritkåt akkurat nå, men han savner det fysiske han og Even vanligvis har. 

Even skjønner det, plages av at Isak savner ham. “Fyfaen, Isak, jeg er jævlig lei for det,” sier han og ser på ham. Det intense blikket hans er jo en av hovedgrunnene til at Isak har lyst på ham, men samtidig så ser han så altfor godt hvor lei seg han er. “Drit i det,” sier Isak og kryper inntil Even i stedet. Blir liggende med haka si mot kragebeinet til Even og lar han pakke de lange armene sine om seg. “Det bare… er ikke der, unnskyld,” sier Even lavt. Isak vet ikke helt hvordan det skjedde, at rollene ble snudd på. At han er den som er nedfor. Even burde ikke si unnskyld. “Det er jeg som er dust, jeg burde bare… la det ligge fullstendig, sant, til du er bedre,” sier han og forbanner seg for at hans egen lyst er så forutsigbar. Even er så opp og ned, mens Isak nesten hele tiden er på. Han er mer jevn, og Even ser det. Even har en egen måte å lese ham på, å vite at han har lyst. Et lite hint fra Isak, bevisst eller ei, og Even vet hva han tenker. Og det gnager tydeligvis på Even når hans egen lyst er borte. Even er stille lenge, bare drar kosete i krøllene til Isak. Isak stryker ham kosete over magen tilbake, nå helt forventningsfritt.

“Du veit at jeg føler meg som en syttiåring?” sier Even og får et spørrende blikk fra Isak. “Hadde det ikke vært for deg, så hadde jeg sikkert følt meg som en død nittiåring,” fortsetter han og mener egentlig ikke å være morsom, men Isak greier ikke la være å le. 

“Åh, hurraaa, jeg får deg til å føle deg som du er sytti. Jævlig bra,” sier han med tydelig sarkasme i stemmen. “Jeg tror du vet hva jeg mener,” sier Even og sukker. “Ja, jeg vet. Jeg bare gleder deg til du føler deg som en tjueåring igjen. Og kan vi ikke si det sånn at det er fint at jeg føler meg som en attenåring, men  _ du skal faen meg ikke si unnskyld for at du ikke gjør det? _ Mine følelser er mitt problem, right?” sier Isak og møter blikket til Even.

“Og mine følelser er mitt problem..?” spør Even og slår sprekker i logikken til Isak, men han lar seg ikke settes fast så lett. “I bunn og grunn. Dine følelser er annerledes enn mine, da. De er likevel dine, ikke sant? Det er du som kjenner de, det er du som har de, du som har ansvaret. Uansett, hvis noen andre går rundt og føler seg dritt eller tenker mye på andres følelser når de ikke har gjort noe fælt med vilje, så funker ikke ting. Det hjelper ikke. Man må drite litt i hva andre synes. Hvis det gir mening?” sier Isak og håper virkelig det han prøver å si kommer fram. Nå snakker han egentlig mer om Even enn seg selv. Det handler om at Even må drite i å få dårlig samvittighet for følelsene sine. Isak må drite i å få dårlig samvittighet han også. 

Even stryker en hånd gjennom håret til Isak. “Følelser er ikke alltid noens feil,” sier Even og sukker, han flytter seg litt nærmere “Det var det jeg mente. Og vi tar igjen sex når du vil,” sier Isak og gnir nesa si mot Evens. “Sier du det?” mumler Even og flirer lavt, før leppene til Isak blir overtatt av Evens i et mykt kyss. Isak stryker hånden sin inn i håret til Even og tenker at så utrolig mange av de øyeblikkene han liker best med Even har skjedd i en seng, like mye med klær som uten. Det er noe av det beste han vet, late som de ikke har noen bekymringer utenfor seg selv og bare  _ være.  _ Her og nå, de to. Sommerferie på det gamle rommet til kusina til Even på Nøtterøy. 

Det tar et par timer før Even setter seg opp og erklærer at de tross alt ikke kan ligge i senga hele dagen, de må ut og gjøre noe.


	19. Søndag, 22:56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AFFA (anonyme fan fiction avhengige) er stadig vekk best, både på fin tilbakemelding og fantastiske skriblerier. Takk til alle som leser, og skriver selv! All tilbakemelding blir satt pris på!

Søndag, 22:56

“Kan vi ikke se en film eller noe? Du kan velge,” sier Isak og sukker oppgitt av at Even vil ut igjen. De har jo traska rundt halve Vestfold allerede. Even ville at Isak skulle prøve å øvelseskjøre i en stille gate, men han nektet. I stedet fylte de bensin og Even kjørte til en eller annen strand, som Even tydeligvis hadde vært på med besteforeldrene sine en gang for ti år siden. Det blåste for mye til at de ville bade, men de gikk langs stranda og kjøpte is som smeltet og nærmest blåste vekk i flytende form. Isak merker at Even har en god dag. Ting virker ikke uoverkommelig, ting virker mindre slitsomt. “Isak - det er nesten solnedgang og vi er ved havet. Vi skal uuut,” sier Even og hever et øyenbryn, drar på det siste ordet for å være litt ekstra plagsom med vilje. Han roter i handlenettet han har tegnesakene sine i og finner noe der. Isak ligger på magen i senga, vil bare gjenta formiddagen. “Dessuten pakka jeg en gave til deg, fant stæsj på rommet mitt hos mamma og pappa, så vi skal ut og røyke,” sier Even og får Isak til å flire. “Åh. Okay, da,” sier han og ruller ut av senga. Han lar seg jo lokkes med.

 

De finner - tilfeldig? Har Even vært på utforsking her før, kanskje? - tidenes fineste stein med utsikt over havet som de setter seg ned på. Isak lurer på om de er i en privat hage, om de er i naboens hage, eller om tomta til tanta til Even faktisk er så stor at de ikke har forlatt den. Uansett, utsikten er flott og Isak er høy. Litt på pot, mest på livet. Even sitter siden av ham med en vanlig sigarett mellom leppene. Isak har jointen.

De sitter stille lenge, uten å si noe. Røyker, tett inntil hverandre. Fingre som vandrer kjærlig over den andres knær, mens de røyker. Isak ser på Even som ser på solnedgangen og havet. Gir ham jointen et par ganger. Langsom solnedgang, det er en sen kveld og skyene blir både rosa og ferskenfarga. “Visste du at solnedgangene er menneskeskapte?” spør Isak og får oppmerksomheten til Even igjen. “Hæ, nei?” spør Even tvilende. Isak beundrer hvordan han blåser ut sigarettrøyken. “Det er mye på grunn av forurensing i lufta at skyene får farge,” forklarer han. “Gasser i skyene, sluppet ut av oss mennesker, får farge når de siste solstrålene treffer de,” fortsetter han og legger hodet på skakke. Even legger armen sin tettere om midjen til Isak og drar ham inntil seg. “Ikke ødelegg solnedgangen for meg ved å si at det er forurensing, a,” sier han ertende og kysser Isak ved tinningen. “Det er bare sannheten, jo. Fin solnedgang uansett, sant?” sier han og flirer. Han snur seg litt mer mot Even, kysser ham på kjeven. “Livsløgnen, Isak,” sier Even og drar opp en tidligere diskusjon, selv om han ikke er uenig i at solnedgangen er fin uansett. Even som snakker om litteratur og filosofi er alltid fascinerende, selv om ikke Isak alltid kan argumentere for noe som helst. Ikke at han bryr seg så mye om hvor diskusjonen ender, det er viktigere og mer spennende å høre på Evens tankegang. “Det er jo ikke alt man vil vite,” fortsetter Even og trekker svakt på smilebåndet. “Det man ikke vet har man ikke vondt av? Naivt,” sier Isak og legger seg ned på ryggen på steinen de sitter på. Even skal til å si noe mer, men får hodet til Isak i fanget og tar et dypt drag av røyken sin i stedet. “Snakk med Jonas om det, ikke meg. Gidder ikke nå,” sier Isak og flirer. “Skyene er fine selv om det er forurensing som gjør de rosa,” legger han til og blåser røyk opp på ansiktet til Even.

Isak avslutter sin del av diskusjonen der, han blir for opptatt av å se på de fine skyene. Even ser på Isak, helt til det nesten er mørkt over havet og de ender opp med å bane seg vei gjennom en busk for å finne tilbake til huset til tanta og onkelen til Even.


	20. Mandag, 11:25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dere inspirerer!

**ISAK**

Mandag, 11:25

 

 

 

> **Jonas**
> 
> _11:15_
> 
> Har dere ikke internett på Nøtterøy eller? Du er borte fra gruppechatten jo.
> 
> _11:16_
> 
> Ehjoda, sorry at jeg ikke svarte
> 
> Datt av når alt bare ble festsnakk på lørdag
> 
> Lørdag var episk ass, fortsatt litt bakrusa tror jeg
> 
> Jeg fikk masse fyllemeldinger fra Eskild. Og Magnus ringte meg? Svarte aldri
> 
> _11:17_
> 
> Jaa, vetta faen, alle savna dere. Vi møtte Eskild og masse folk ute. Sikkert bra du ikke svarte Magnus, han var ganske drita etterhvert. Nach hos han og greier, det gikk fint med huset da, ikke noen reprise av Evas fest i fjord.
> 
> Skulle ha vært der
> 
> Var sjukt fett. Familieselskap kom i veien?
> 
> _11:18_
> 
> Familieselskap, men det var hyggelig 
> 
> Even er bedre, vi bare chiller. Røyka på et minifjell på Nøtterøy, du bør prøve det en gang.
> 
> Nice
> 
> _11:19_
> 
> Joiner du kino i kveld?
> 
> Vi kommer hjem i morgen
> 
> Eva også! Kino alle fire
> 
> Doubledate er bra?
> 
> Yes, we can do it
> 
> Tar du med Eva på dater?
> 
> _11:20_
> 
> Hahahha tar du med Even på dater?
> 
> Ikke egentlig, men du kjenner jo Even
> 
> Han er sikkert gira på kino
> 
> Sant
> 
> Okay vi snakkes! Hils Even! 
> 
> _11:21_

*** 

“Hva skjer?” spør Even og ser på Isak over kjøkkenbordet. De har den store villaen på Nøtterøy for seg selv denne formiddagen, ettersom verken tanta eller onkelen til Even har tatt ferie enda. Even sitter ovenfor ham, med tegneblokka si, mens han selv bare har mobilen i hånda. “Skal hilse fra Jonas. Han gir meg recap av lørdagen og spør om vi vil på doubledate med han og Eva?” sier Isak og legger ikke helt skjul på skepsisen sin når det gjelder det siste. “Ja? Hva da? Kino?” spør Even og fyller kaffekoppen sin på nytt. Han høres ut til å like ideen bedre enn det Isak gjorde. “Mm, sikkert,” sier Isak og smiler, det er deilig å se at Even har lyst til ting igjen. “Det kommer snart ny Spider-man-film,” sier Even og hever et øyenbryn. Isak nikker. “Ja, kanskje dét,” sier han og legger fra seg telefonen. “Få se, da,” sier han og ser på tegneblokka til Even. Even snur den mot Isak og lar ham få se.

På arket er det en veldig enkel tegneserie, slike Even sikkert har tegnet hundrevis av. På den ene siden er det en festscene, med Isak i capsen sin som hovedperson og et svært regnbueflagg over alle menneskene, mens på andre siden er Isak igjen, i bilen sammen med Even. Isak smiler.

“Du, ass. Skjønner fortsatt ikke hvordan du får det til,” sier han og møter det blå blikket til Even.

“Det var du som introduserte meg for parallelle universer, Isak.”

“Men er dette parallelt?” spør Isak og skakker på hodet. Han ser på tegningen, antok at det bare var tegninger fra lørdagen.  
“Ja. I et parallelt univers er det en Isak og en Even som var på Pride-fest på lørdag, i stedet for å spise potetgull på E18.”

“Det var jo fest nesten hele dagen før vi dro, jo. Dessuten skal vi på Pride-fest neste år. Kanskje vi kan ha et mini-vors hjemme hos oss, tilogmed. Hvis alt går fint.”

“Du er så merkelig positiv. Jeg blir så tragisk av å gå glipp av ting, bare føler jeg ødelegger alt og blir helt...” Isak gidder ikke høre på Even som graver seg ned i sine egne tanker. Noen ganger kan de snakke slike tanker ihjel, andre ganger passer det bedre for Isak å bare avbryte. “Vi gikk nok ikke glipp av så jævlig mye,” sier han og mener det. “Vi kan dra på Pride-fest neste år. Parallelle universer og sånt, ja, men man kan ikke drive og tenke på hvordan ting kunne vært hele tida. Lørdagen var fin, men fy jeg ble jo sjukt sliten jeg også. Og gutta har jo fest nesten hver helg, heldige som ikke har jobb,” sier Isak og flirer. “Ikke gidd å tenk så mye på det, Even. Jeg bryr meg ikke, er bare glad vi gjør ting sammen. Og noen ganger gjør jeg ting uten deg, og du gjør ting uten meg. Det funker fint.”

“Du er så flink til å deale med meg. Hva faen skulle jeg gjort uten deg?” spør Even og snur tegneblokka si tilbake til seg selv igjen. Blikket hans er fortsatt på Isak.

“Vært i et kjærlighetsløst hetero-forhold,” sier Isak ertende. Even ler og rister på hodet. “Det tviler jeg på, men kanskje.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helt serr, ble litt satt ut av alle de fine kommentarene (og diskusjon av AFFA) på det forrige kapittelet at jeg fikk litt hjerneteppe og prestasjonsangst. Gikk heldigvis fort over, andres historier inspirerer. Er egentlig litt på jakt etter en beta, for jeg går stadig tilbake i gamle kapitler og luker ut småfeil.


	21. Mandag, 17:06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kort greie, bare.  
> marshmallow-master

**ISAK**

Mandag, 17:06

Isak vet ikke helt hva han synes om dette. Han har allerede blitt omfavnet av foreldrene og den nære familien til Even, men tanta og onkelen hans er også veldig hyggelige. Det føles litt merkelig å delta i familiegreier til noen andres familie, selv om folk insisterer på at han er en del av familien allerede. Nå har onkelen fiksa grillmat til besøket sitt, og den yngste av kusinene til Even er også på besøk. “Utrolig hyggelig å møte deg, Isak,” sier hun og hilser høflig. Introduserer seg som Elise, den 22 år gamle kusina til Even som egentlig bor i Drammen. Hun starter nesten med en gang og snu på burgerne faren hennes har lagt på grillen. De prater litt om skole, før Elise ler og innser at det er midt i sommerferien, og de heller snakker om jobben til Even på Kaffebrenneriet. Han har tusen historier om forskjellige kunder, forskjellige flinke kollegaer som fikser kaffekunst og litt mer klønete kollegaer som får kaffebønner til å trille over hele gulvet - ofte de samme folka. Tanta til Even smiler bredt til dem og setter et fat med vannmelon på bordet.

“Du? Funker det om jeg stikker og tar meg en sigg?” spør Even etter en stund og hever et øyenbryn mot Isak. Han vil åpenbart ikke la Isak være alene hvis det ikke er ok, men Isak nikker bare. Familien til Even er chill, så at Even tar noen minutter for seg selv på andre siden av huset er ikke noe problem. Isak overrasker seg selv når Even kommer tilbake en stund senere og han innser at han knapt merket at kjæresten var borte. Å snakke med Elise og foreldrene hennes går mye enklere enn han hadde trodd. Det er hyggelig, hele _familie som griller_ -greia er veldig hyggelig. Even tar med seg en vannmelonskive og lener seg mot armlenet siden av Isak.

“Dere må gjerne bli så lenge dere vil, altså. Er kanskje greit å komme litt ut av byen og sånn,” sier tanta til Even og de får noen nikk fra Elise også. “Mmm, takk for det, men vi skal begge på jobb og greier. Vi har ikke egentlig ordentlig fri,” sier Even og setter seg ned ved bordet på ordentlig. “Ja, beklager det. Det er utrolig hyggelig av dere å ha oss her,” sier Isak og smiler oppriktig til både onkelen og tanta. De lager seg noen tårn av burgere og takker mange ganger for maten etterpå.

Elise og Even starter på et marshmallows-prosjekt mens Isak bærer tallerkener inn på kjøkkenet sammen med tanta. “Jeg mener det, Isak. Det er nesten utrolig at vi ikke har fått møte deg før nå, så det er veldig hyggelig at du er her,” sier hun og tar i mot tallerkenene fra ham. Han klør seg litt i nakken og smiler nølende til henne. "Jo, takk igjen for at vi får være her. Even har jo større familie enn jeg trodde,” sier han og begynner å tømme noen tallerkener for litt middagsrester. “Ja, du har ikke søsken?” spør hun og smiler til ham. “Nei, jeg er enebarn. Pleide å ha en hund, men det er flere år siden,” sier han og nikker litt. Han vil helst slippe å svare på så mange flere spørsmål om familien sin, selv om tanta til Even virker veldig hyggelig. Han vil bare slippe å tenke for mye på det. Han er glad for at han har en hyggelig svigerfamilie, hvis han kan kalle familien til Even for det. “Vel, Even har nok av søskenbarn, har han ikke,” sier tanta, uten egentlig å forvente noe svar. Isak bare nikker. “Tar du med den jordbærkurven ut? De har sikkert marshmallows til deg,” sier hun og flirer. “Åh, ja, takk,” sier han og går gjerne ut igjen.

“Isak! Marshmallows,” sier Even og gliser bredt. Han har et grillspyd med en marshmallow på, som ser nesten flytende ut. Veiver det foran ansiktet til Isak og får Elise til å le. “Vil du ha?” spør han og får Isak til å flire også når han løfter marshmallowen med to fingre og putter den i sin egen munn. “Skulle jeg ikke få?” spør Isak og får en mumlende “babe ta,” til svar mens Even veiver mot marshmallowsposen. Den grilla marshmallowen i munnen hans virker til å være litt for varm. “Marshmallows-master, ass,” sier Isak og ler. Han innser etterhvert at han synes dette er veldig koselig - Nøtterøy med Even har absolutt gått over all forventning.


	22. Tirsdag, 19:44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #domesticEvak

**ISAK**

Tirsdag, 19:44

Å komme hjem til leiligheten etter tre netter i en stor villa på Nøtterøy var et lite sjokk. Leiligheten var helt enormt rotete, de hadde ikke engang ryddet vekk stekepanna som ble brukt når Even lagde omelett etter Pride-feiringen på lørdag. Isak takker en gud han ikke tror på når han innser at de forlot vinduet åpent, for hvis ikke hadde leiligheten sikkert både stinket og vært uutholdelig varm. Det er den heldigvis ikke, selv om den både trenger en ordentlig vask og litt skikkelig rydding. Even plukker opp en t-skjorte som ligger slengt på toppen av den uoppredde sovesofaen. “Sånn går det når en av oss jobber som helt på et sykehus og en av oss er deprimert,” sier han og skjærer en grimase. “Og vi stikker til Nøtterøy i stedet for å deale med ting,” legger han til og får Isak til å flire. “Jeg vet uansett ikke om jeg vil si jeg jobber som en helt på det sykehuset. Flytter mest tomme senger, jo,” påpeker Isak og løfter alt innholdet i baggen de hadde med til Nøtterøy over i den overfylte skittentøyskurven. De må helt ned i kjelleren for å sette på vaskemaskiner, men det må jo gjøres.

En stund senere ser leiligheten bedre ut. Isak tok seg av rydding og klesvask, mens Even tok hånd om den enorme mengden med oppvask. Etterhvert kommer Isak også inn på kjøkkenet, etter å ha satt igang klesvasken.

“Jeg skal tydeligvis møte pappa for middag på søndag. Har du lyst til å være med?” spør Isak og finner et håndkle for å begynne og tørke. “Ja, det kan jeg vel. For du vil vel ha meg der?” spør Even og smiler. “Mm, gjerne,” sier Isak ærlig og kremter. “Tror pappa gjerne vil ha deg med også,” legger han til og hever et øyenbryn. “Han digger meg,” sier Even og får et glis fra Isak. "Ikke like mye som foreldrene dine digger meg, de skulle ønske det var jeg som var sønnen deres," sier Isak og slenger kjøkkenhåndkleet ertende mot armen til Even. “En dag skal jeg møte moren din også, Isak,” sier Even og Isak merker at huden hans plutselig føles kald, som om de tynne hårene som dekker armene hans plutselig reiser seg. “Uhm. Ja. Okay, en dag,” sier han og biter seg i leppa. Han blir stille. Det er på grunn av Even at han i det hele har kontakt med moren nå, og selv om moren nå er innlagt, så går det bedre. Han vet bare ikke helt hva han tenker om å la Even møte henne. Isak snur seg for å sette inn noen glass.

“Det virka som det var bra for deg å ta noen dager borte,” sier han etterhvert, mens han tørker det aller siste av oppvaska. Han kikker på Even. Det føles virkelig lettere - alt sammen. Even nikker rolig. “Ingen uventa topp heller,” legger Isak til når Even tørker hendene sine på et håndkle og sniker armene sine rundt ham. To av kveldene forrige uke gjorde ham bekymret, redd for at ustabiliteten skulle bli verre. “Ja, jeg tror det jeg også,” sier Even rolig, mens Isak lener seg en anelse bakover for å hvile mot ham.

"Helt serr - det går bare stabilt oppover nå,” sier Even og Isak kjenner leppene hans mot nakken sin. På en slik måte som bare kan vare noen sekunder før Isak kjenner at det kribler i hele kroppen sin. “ _Ikke,_ ” sier han klagende og dulter lekent i Even med albuen sin. Han vet ikke selv engang om han faktisk mener det. “Åh? Hvorfor det?” spør Even og flytter hoftene sine inntil Isak bakfra. Isak kaster hodet bakover og strekker på seg for å se på Even. Even beveger på øyenbrynene på den ertende måten sin. Isak merker at han blir varm.

“Fordi. Du er for deilig, ass,” sier han og fnyser, selv om han merker at ansiktet hans sprekker opp i et smil når han kjenner Even mot baken sin. “Du også, Isak. Du er jævlig deilig,” sier Even og smiler mens han sniker hendene sine nedover hoftene til kjæresten. Isak snur seg og kysser ham, løfter hendene mot nakken til den slanke gutten og trekker ham mot seg - og får akkurat den responsen han håper på. Den responsen han har ventet flere dager på.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> passert 3000 hits, tuuusen, tusen takk!
> 
> blir nok litt halv-hiatus fra meg en stund nå, jobber mye, men skal prøve.


	23. Torsdag, 16:42 - chat

**ISAK**

Torsdag, 16:42

 

  **Even Kosegruppa**

14:40

Drar på jobb nå, men jeg har handla. Ses i kveld, bby.

16:10

Jeg er ferdig på jobb nå! HELG 

16:22

Bitch shut up

Du bidrar masse til vår felles framtid når du jobber hele helga vet du

16:28

Eller londontur

16:29

Du stemmer på London?

16:36

Hvis du kan fikse de praktiske greiene

Kan prøve  men er ikke du på jobb?

16:39

Jo

Du får sikkert mye tips av å texte med meg

16:42

Yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyooo, I'm back.  
> har kost meg med å bare lese en stund, men håper dere ikke har glemt meg helt mens jeg har vært borte.


	24. Torsdag, 20:32

**ISAK**

Torsdag, 20:32

Isak er ferdig på jobb omtrent samtidig som Even starter på sin Kaffebrenneriet-vakt, så når han kommer hjem fra jobb er det stille. Han har fri hele helga, Even skal jobbe. Leiligheten er ryddig, det er akkurat som om det er lysere der enn det var for en uke siden, når Even var langt nede. Når Isak måtte gjøre alt av husarbeid, når Even sov over 70 timer på en uke, når det meste ble for slitsomt for Even og Isak kjente at det var som om det hang en mørk sky over leiligheten. Alt føles heldigvis litt lettere nå. Han finner noe å spise i det vesle kjøleskapet og studerer maten Even har handlet inn. 

Kjøleskapet fylles stadig vekk med grønnsaker Isak ikke har hørt om før. Knutekål? Hva bruker man det til? Even greier sikkert trylle med det senere, tenker Isak, og tar fram gulosten. Keep it simple.

Isak åpner PCen, spiser brødskiva med ene hånden mens han googler med den andre. De har fortsatt ikke bestilt noen ferietur. Det druknet, druknet vaktlister på jobb og Evens tanker som spant så langt ned at Isak skjønte at det er best å ta ting dag for dag. Ikke tenke så langt, ikke planlegge en ferietur mens ting ser mørkt ut. Nå ser det bedre ut, nå kan han begynne undersøkelsene sine. 

Isak har ikke vært på mange ferieturer. Sist han var utenfor Norge eller Sverige var Polenturen i starten av tiendeklasse. Han søker opp flybilletter til London. London, som Even ved flere anledninger har snakket varmt om. Even har allerede vært i London tre ganger, med familie og på skoletur, uten å bli lei. Det må jo være et godt tegn. Flybillettene er ikke så sinnsykt dyre heller. 

 

Noen timer senere, når Even kommer hjem, har Isak bestilt både flybilletter og hotell. Han vil overraske med at det er klart. Skriver ut billetter og hotellreservasjon og henger det midt på kjøleskapet, så kan Even finne det når han skal lage mat. For Even skal lage mat, kjøleskapet har for mange rare grønnsaker til at Isak vil begi seg på matlaging. 

“Hei,” sier Even når han kommer inn etter jobb. Isak lukter røyken fra klærne hans når han reiser seg fra det vesle stuebordet og kysser Even lett. “Hei. Jeg har vært flink i dag,” sier Isak og smiler bredt. “Mm, det tror jeg på,” sier han fornøyd og gjengjelder kysset, dog rimelig raskt. “Det ser ryddig ut her, og du har vært på jobb og greier. Det har jeg også, men ikke fullt så lenge,” fortsetter Even og drar en hånd gjennom håret sitt. “Så da fikser du mat? Du har jo handla, så du har kanskje en plan,” sier Isak og ser på Even. Han må jo lokke Even til å se på kjøleskapsdøra. Klokka har passert halv ni og Isak har ikke spist noe annet enn brødskive med ost. “Joda, joda,” mumler Even og forsvinner inn på kjøkkenet. Isak følger etter.

“Herregud, Isak,” sier Even og plukker ned arket som er festet med en magnet. Han gliser stort, følelsene skinner gjennom. Isak står i døråpningen, før han blir omfavnet og flirer når Even presser leppene mot kinnet hans. “Hva faen? Har du fiksa alt allerede?” spør han med et stort glis og legger armene rundt livet til Isak. “Mm,” mumler Isak og smiler fornøyd. “Vi skal til London, ass. Tenkte det var like greit at jeg bare kjørte på, når du først sa at du stemmer for London. Kan ikke diskutere det i all evighet, for da ender vi opp med at Nøtterøy blir ferieturen i år.” 

“London baby,” sier Even og smelter Isak totalt med smilet sitt, før han åpner kjøleskapet og går i gang med å lage noe mat til dem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I <3 at dere kommenterer, det drar alt framover!


	25. Lørdag, 19:24

**ISAK**

Lørdag, 19:24

De er på vei til kinoen - det har slutta å regne, så de har bestemt seg for å gå. De stikker først innom en butikk, kjøper cola og godteri, før de går siden av hverandre langs Oslos gater, på vei til Colosseum. Even insisterte på at når de først skal på kino, så skal de se filmen i størst mulig format. “Dobbeldate er ikke kleint, Isak. Det er bare fordi vi begynte å kalle det _dobbeldate_ at det du i det hele tatt tenker over det. Vi skal se Spider-Man med Jonas og Eva, no big deal,” sier Even og flirer. “Sant, ass. Og dobbeldate er vel bedre enn å være femte hjulet på vogna. Dessuten er det bedre at det er med Eva enn med Emma, for å si det sånn,” sier Isak og får Even til å le høyt der de går sammen langs gata.

Telefonen til Isak begynner å dure i jakkelomma. “Jonas, sikkert,” sier han og fisker opp telefonen. Han gir fra seg en spontan, gretten lyd - et fnys - når _Mamma_ lyser over skjermen og han trykker raskt på den røde knappen. “Fjerde gangen i dag,” sier han innbitt og kjenner at han er skikkelig lei. Hun har ringt flere ganger om dagen i det siste. Hvis han svarer, så sier hun bare ting som ikke gir mening, ting som får den ekle klumpen i magen hans til å vokse seg større. Even følger med.

“Isak, du er faen meg nødt til å prate med henne. Skjønner du ikke det? Hun bryr seg om deg, selv om hun ikke helt har kontroll på ting,” sier Even og setter blikket sitt i ham. Isak trekker pusten dypt inn, og holder den der. Han blir stille, mens han prøver å finne ut hva han skal si, lar blikket flakke ned mot asfalten. Slipper pusten sakte ut, prøver å være litt rasjonell. Det funker ikke.

“Ikke helt kontroll? Hun har jo ikke kontroll i det hele tatt, hun er gal, Even. Jævlig vanskelig å snakke med,” ramler det ut av ham, før han biter tennene sammen og flytter blikket sitt bort på Even. Even står stille, som om han har fryst til av det Isak sier.

“Jeg kan også være jævlig vanskelig å snakke med,” sier Even mutt. Even skjuler ingenting ovenfor Isak lenger, hvertfall ikke nå. Isak ser det, men akkurat nå får det ham bare til å koke. Smerten synes utenpå, men Even skal ikke få vondt av dette. Han burde ikke, - kan ikke, - ta seg nær av det. Han sa dritt om moren sin, ikke om Even. “Det handler ikke om deg,” sier han hissig, biter det nesten fra seg. Alt handler om Even, samtidig som det ikke gjør det. Han ser blikket til Even forsøke å finne øynene hans, men snur seg først vekk. Trekker pusten igjen, et tafatt forsøk på å finne kontrollen, holde hodet kaldt. Blikket til Isak flakker litt, før det til slutt finner Evens. Isak er sint, møter det blå blikket til Even hardt. Fast bestemt på at Even ikke kan ta seg nær av dette. “Det handler ikke om deg, Even. Det handler om meg og den jævla mora mi - alt handler ikke om deg,” sier Isak sint og bryr seg ikke om at det virker som om ordene hans stikker dypt i Even. Stikker som en kniv, en kniv som vris om når Isak gjentar seg selv.

“Drit i det, da,” sier Even plutselig og snur seg. Han snur seg vekk fra Isak og går med raske skritt nedover gata, i motsatt retning av dit de egentlig skal. “Du skal drite i det, ja!” roper Isak etter han. Lar ham gå, glad for å slippe masingen. Faen ta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> isak er irritert på moren sin (med god grunn?) og even tar seg nær av det (uten god grunn?) - faen ta.
> 
> lever for kommentarer. <3


	26. Lørdag, 19:35 - chat

> **Jonas**
> 
> _19:35_
> 
> Sorry ass, men vi kommer ikke
> 
> Whaaaat
> 
> Vi har jo billetter, jeg og Eva har nettopp hentet de
> 
> _19:36_
> 
> Even er dust og jeg gidder ikke dra på kino med deg og Eva
> 
> Hva skjer?
> 
> Ikke noe spess, men vi kommer ikke på kino
> 
> Sorry
> 
> Seriøst?
> 
> _19:40_
> 
> Isak, hva skjer?
> 
> _19:42_
> 
> Går det bra?
> 
> Går fint
> 
> Sorry
> 
> _19:43_
> 
> Hva skjer?
> 
> _19:52_
> 
> Vi bytta billettene til den som starter 21:30, vil dere fortsatt være med?


	27. Lørdag, 19:40 - chat

 

> **Even Kosegruppa**
> 
> _19:40_
> 
> Hvor ble du av?
> 
> Jeg gikk hjem
> 
> _19:43_
> 
> Er ute, bare
> 
> Hva skjer?
> 
> Må roe meg litt
> 
> Sjæl
> 
> _19:56_
> 
> Gidder du komme til parken?
> 
> Yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> som vanlig elsker jeg kommentarer. <3
> 
> ... dette kapittelet rundet av wordcounten min så fint at en del av hjernen min bare vil la det stå sånn. (:


	28. Lørdag, 20:07

**ISAK**

Lørdag, 20:07

De bor ikke langt unna en park, men Isak løper innom butikken på hjørnet og kjøper en pakke med fire sjokoladeboller, før han går mot parken. Det føles merkelig, men selv om det er Even han er sint på, så er det også Even han helst vil snakke med. Han vil ikke svare på spørsmålene til Jonas, han vil snakke med Even. Han finner Even ved akkurat den benken han forventet å se ham ved. Den benken som er nederst i parken, litt adskilt, inntil den store busken. Even sitter på ryggen av benken, med sigaretten i hånda.

“Jeg vil ikke si unnskyld,” sier Isak og trekker pusten dypt. “Jeg gidder ikke si unnskyld, Even,” sier han og innser i det han sier det at han fremdeles er sint. Sintere enn han kanskje burde være.

“Isak.” Even trekker pusten dypt, møter blikket hans. Isak legger armene i kors der han står foran benken, med bæreposen fra butikken i hånda.

“Det bare føltes ut som om du snakka om meg,” sier Even og hever et øyenbryn. “Jeg overreagerte sikkert, men det hjelper ikke at du klikker,” legger han til, stille. “Det er faen meg ikke min feil, Even, at du tror alt handler om deg. Det handler om mamma. Mamma er faktisk ganske jævlig, hun er helt umulig å snakke med og det har vært sånn i mange år,” sier Isak og merker at stemmen hans stiger. “Jeg vet det, sorry,” sier Even og legger hodet på skakke. “Unnskyld. Det jeg egentlig mente er at jeg.. - jeg vet at du ikke vil at jeg skal snakke om meg selv, men faen a, hør, jeg har jo litt erfaring - jeg kan jo også være vanskelig å snakke med. Folk sier jeg er gal, Isak. Du er flink til å deale med meg, dritflink, og det er kjipt at du ikke snakker med moren din. Jeg tror ikke det er som med meg, jeg tror ikke at jeg vet bedre enn deg eller noe, det bare… er kjipt å se deg bli frustrert og ikke svare når hun ringer. Det føles så feil sånn det er nå,” sier han og fjerner aske fra sigaretten sin.

“Det er noe helt anna med oss. _Vi_ er likeverdige, Even. Vi står sammen i det, ikke sant? Mamma er et voksent menneske, som jo er syk, men likevel. Det er ikke jeg som skal ta meg av henne, hun har faen meg svikta ganske mye. Jeg orker det ikke, takler det ikke. Svare telefonen og prøve å snakke med henne, mens hun faktisk bare spyr ut sinnsykt mye dritt til meg?” spør han og ser opp på den mørkegrå himmelen. Sigarettrøyken fra Even stiger oppover. Isak tenker gjennom neste setning, i stedet for å bare skrike ut frustrasjonen sin, selv om det er mest fristende. “Du er heldig, har ikke føkka familie. Jeg må få lov til å drite i henne. Ikke fullstendig, ikke helt, jeg snakker med mamma når jeg vet det går fint, men… crazy telefonsamtaler når hun ikke har kontroll, det orker jeg ikke,” sier Isak oppgitt. Han kikker på Even med et sukk. “Og det er faktisk bare jævlig om du skal ta det personlig, bare fordi du også er mentalt syk,” legger han til.

“Jeg vet. Unnskyld, det var ikke helt det jeg mente. Jeg bare… er kanskje ikke så flink til å deale med det som du er, men jeg vil gjerne hjelpe. Også klikka du litt, og jeg bare… orket det ikke,” sier Even og tar et dypt drag av sigaretten sin. “Sorry. Jeg skal la deg og moren din være i fred,” sier han og presser leppene sine sammen. Han strekker hånden sin fram mot Isak, som tar hånden hans med et haltende smil. “Takk,” mumler han. “Var ikke meningen å bli så sur heller. Jeg vet jo egentlig at du bare vil hjelpe. Og faen, sorry at jeg sier mamma er gal. Jævlig kjip måte å få fram det jeg mener på…” sier Isak og klemmer hånden til Even, litt keikete der han står foran ham. Even nikker smått. “Men jeg sier fra når jeg trenger hjelp fra deg, okay?”

“Okay, ja,” sier Even og stumper siggen sin. “Du vet jeg elsker deg selv om jeg blir sint?” spør Isak lavt og setter seg opp på ryggen av benken sammen med Even. “Ja. Og jeg elsker deg selv om jeg noen ganger ikke liker ting du sier. Hvis du vil snakke med meg om moren din, eller noe anna, så er jeg her, det vet du… Men har du snakka med Jonas? Kinoen har jo begynt alt, faen.”

“Ja. De fiksa billetter til 21:30 i stedet, hvis du fortsatt er keen på å dra. Vi burde sikkert dra,” sier Isak og tar fram bolleposen. “Mm, si at vi kommer,” sier Even og legger armen sin rundt skulderen til Isak. “Vi kan ikke la mamma komme mellom oss. Og jeg lover, du skal få møte hu en dag. Men… forhåpentligvis er jo vi sammen dritlenge, så det haster ikke,” sier Isak og lener hodet sitt mot skulderen til Even. Han sender melding til Jonas.

 

>  
> 
> **Jonas**
> 
> _20:15_
> 
> Vil dere være med eller? Du har ti minutter på å si ja, ellers ringer jeg Magnus
> 
> _20:16_
> 
> Du må si i fra hvis noe er galt
> 
> _20:22_
> 
> Vi kommer
> 
> Takk Jonas

 

“Jeg skjønner at det er kjipt, Isak. Unnskyld at jeg blander meg, jeg tenkte ikke,” sier Even og stryker Isak på overarmen, mens hele armen hans holder rundt ham, mens Isak lener seg mot ham. “Sorry at jeg klikker, ass,” sier Isak og lukker øynene. “Jeg sier ting jeg ikke mener når jeg blir sint. Jeg er fæl, sorry,” sier han lavt og legger hånden sin mot kneet til Even. Even, som han vet noen ganger graver seg ned i dårlig samvittighet fordi han tror de vonde dagene til Even tar for mye plass i Isak sitt liv. Even, som han for under en time skrek til og sa at _ikke alt handler om deg_. “Sinna-Isak sier de riktige tingene for å få meg ned,” mumler Even og sukker tungt. “Unnskyld. Jeg kjenner deg godt nok til å vite hva som kan sies for at det skal svi. Og når jeg blir sint, - det er jo faen meg ikke din skyld en gang, hadde ikke klikka hvis jeg ikke var så sjukt lei av å bli ringt opp, at mamma ikke har kontroll,” sier han og rynker på øyenbrynene. Det bare bobler ut av Isak noen ganger, den første og beste personen til å bli angrepet blir det. Han hater når det er Even. “Det er greit å få det ut, så lenge vi kan snakke om det,” sier Even og kysser Isak ved tinningen. “Følelser er bra, egentlig,” sier legger han til. Isak flirer svakt og snur hodet sitt mot Even. Han lar de blå øynene til Even se inn i hans egne, mens han nikker litt. “Alle må liksom krangle litt, ikke sant?”

De blir sittende på benken en stund til. Spiser en bolle hver, mens de sitter på benken og blir enige om å bare la sånne krangler gå sin gang. De blir frustrerte, sinte og lei seg, men følelser er bra. De takler det.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> de engasjerer visst når de krangler, digger at folk har forskjellige meninger (og deler de!)
> 
> har redigert dette mange ganger, det var egentlig klart for et par dager siden, men måtte jo blant annet redigere inn noen boller. ((:
> 
> elsker som alltid kommentarer, tusen takk. <3


	29. Lørdag, 21:21 - JONAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surprise, surprise.

**JONAS**

Lørdag, 21:21

Jonas og Eva sitter på de høye barkrakkene i kinolobbyen. En boks med popkorn står på det smale, høye bordet. De har brukt over en time på å sitte sammen og snakke, bare om Sveits og ferien til Eva og hyggelige ting. Tiden går raskt når de er sammen, Jonas synes det er fint å ha Eva tilbake. Ikke bare tilbake fra Sveits, men tilbake i livet sitt. Hun er annerledes, hun er bedre for ham, bedre for seg selv. Han håper kanskje han er bedre for henne også, bedre nå enn han var når de først startet på videregående. Han får en melding fra Isak. “Fikk melding nå, de er på vei,” sier Jonas og smiler, legger mobilen ned i lomma igjen, etter å ha sørget for at verken during eller lyd er på. De skal snart inn i en mørk kinosal. “Tror du Even har gjort noe dumt? Siden Isak sa at han er dust?” spør Eva og møter blikket hans. Han rister på hodet. “Neida, de har sikkert bare krangla,” sier han og smiler. “Isak og Even krangla?” spør Eva og ser skeptisk på ham. “Tror du virkelig de gjør det?” spør hun.

“Tror du virkelig ikke de gjør det? De _bor sammen._ De krangla sikkert om hvem som skal ta oppvaska eller noe sånn,” sier Jonas og sukker. “True. Ikke la oss bli samboere i den nærmeste framtid, okay?” sier Eva og ser på Jonas. “Sant ass. Det gidder jeg ikke, jeg heller,” sier Jonas og smiler. “Men du, vi er ikke Even og Isak. De.. de hadde god nok grunn til å flytte sammen, egentlig,” sier han og trekker på skuldrene. Eva smiler, lener seg litt framover og stryker ham ertende over armen. Jonas kjenner varmen fra fingrene hennes helt inn til beinmargen. “Ikke noe stress for vår del, heldigvis.”

Han holder øye med inngangen og reiser seg når vennene deres dukker opp, hånd i hånd. Hvis de virkelig krangla, så ser det ikke slik ut. Eva klemmer både Isak og Even. “Hva skjedde egentlig?” spør Jonas og ser skeptisk på Isak, før Even flirer og dermed får oppmerksomheten. “Jeg sa noe dumt, Isak ble sur og jeg ble lei meg fordi han ble sur,” sier Even og hever et øyenbryn. Isak hadde neppe sagt det like direkte selv, det vet Jonas, men nå bare trekker den blonde kompisen hans på skuldrene. “Vi snakka, det går bra nå,” sier Isak og smiler. “Hashtag relationship goals, seriøst,” sier Eva og flirer, mens blikket hennes finner Jonas sitt. Han dulter borti henne, med albuen, før hånden hans helt av seg selv finner hennes.

“Fint dere kom til slutt, og sykt flaks at vi fikk til å bytte de billettene, hvis ikke måtte vi sikkert dratt på kino med Magnus og Vilde. Dere er klengete dere også, men ikke så… ekkelt klengete,” sier Eva og rynker på nesa. “Deala ikke Isak med dere to i sånn… over et år?” spør Even og ser på Isak, som himler med øynene. “Sorry, bro,” mumler Jonas og trekker på skuldrene. Eva bare ler, ler av både ham og Even. "Jeg var dritgod på thirdwheeling, men jeg er ferdig med det, ass. Heretter blir det bare double-dates," sier Isak og ser på Jonas, tvinger fram latteren fra ham. "Fint Jonas ikke dater Emma lenger, da," sier Eva og dulter i Jonas igjen, som ikke helt vet hva han skal si til det. En slags flau varme stiger til hodet hans, men han blir reddet av den høye kjæresten til Isak.

“Klare for å se Tom Holland ta over verden, eller?” spør Even og hever et øyenbryn, før de setter kursen for kinosalen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> si hva dere synes, please!


	30. Søndag, 10:06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tilbake til Evak-bobla vår.

**ISAK**

Søndag, 10:06

Han ruller over på siden, gir fra seg et tungt stønn. Hodet hans er helt tåkete, det merkes godt at det ble veldig sent kvelden før. Veldig sent, fordi de etter filmen greide å snike Jonas inn på en pub, for å kjøpe noen øl. Etter et par øl sa Jonas og Eva god natt, mens Isak og Even hadde dratt hjem til seg selv og blitt sittende oppe halve natta. Snakket om film og hva de skal finne på i London, drakk øl til langt på natt og sovnet nakne sammen etter en lang dusj sammen. Alarmen til Even ringte klokken ti, etter altfor få timer med søvn, og Isak kjenner at han ikke er klar til å våkne. Ikke i det hele tatt. Alarmen til Even ringer på nytt fem over ti, og Isak skrur den av med et grettent stønn.

“Faen, Even, hvorfor gjør jeg dette?” spør Isak og ser på den slanke gutten som ligger siden av ham. Han virker mer opplagt enn han selv, selv om Even også virker sliten. “Du ødelegger min plan om bra søvnrutiner også, du vet det?” spør Even og ler. Han strekker seg over på siden og får Isak til å følge ham med blikket. “Sorry. Det er jo faktisk viktig at du sover godt,” sier han og stryker ham oppover armen. Armene til Even er strukket over hodet hans, mens fingrene til Isak glir langs undersiden av overarmen hans. Kiler ham kjærlig over den bleke huden. “Mm, det er derfor jeg ikke skal sove lenger enn til nå. Føkker det opp for mye hvis jeg sover mer. Men det er verdt det å ødelegge døgnrytmen min litt, når vi gjør greier sammen midt på natta,” sier Even og hever et øyenbryn. Smilet hans erter Isak, han kan kjenne det i magen. “Takk det samme, ass. Greier i dusjen er seriøst verdt hodepinen min,” sier Isak og flirer. Hodet hans føles utrolig tungt, så tungt at han tvinger seg selv til å slutte og le. 

“Du, det er ikke min feil at du blir så gira når klokka blir mye, at vi holder på altfor lenge,” sier Even og ser på ham med et glis. Even virker veldig selvtilfreds denne morgenen, det er nesten litt frustrerende, når Isak bare vil skru av hjernen sin og dra tilbake til drømmeland. 

“Neida. Det går fint, det var skikkelig koselig,” hvisker Isak og lukker øynene, for trøtt til å klare og erte tilbake. “Kan jeg sove lenger selv om du ikke kan?” spør han med et sukk. “Selvsagt, baby. Du kan sove så lenge du vil. Vi skal vel ikke møte faren din før fem eller noe?” sier Even og flytter seg nærmere Isak, som stryker hånden sin mot nakken til Even. “Jeg vil heller bruke sommeren på å være oppe halve natten med deg, føkke opp døgnrytmen min fordi make up-sex er verdt kranglinga, enn noe annet. Jeg elsker å være oppe med deg,” hører han Even hviske. Isak smiler, prøver å si til seg selv at han må huske å ta opp denne tråden med Even senere. “Jeg også, men jeg er så trøtt,” mumler han lavt og glipper litt med øynene, åpner øynene nok til å kysse Even med slappe bevegelser. Hånden hans griper om nakken til Even, trekker ham litt mot seg og han får et rolig tungekyss som svar. “Sov mer, baby,” mumler Even og stryker hånden sin gjennom det krøllete håret til Isak, før han gir ham et kyss til. Et kort kyss i munnviken, før Even trekker seg unna. Isak har nesten sovnet igjen før Even reiser seg opp fra senga deres og starter kaffetrakteren. Even er bare pent nødt til å opprettholde en viss døgnrytme. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> er evig takknemlig for kommentarer (og sier ikke neitakk til konstruktiv kritikk heller)
> 
> <3


	31. Søndag, 16:39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> en gang skal jeg slutte å skrive, men foreløbig bare trulter denne historien framover på sitt eget vis.

**ISAK**

Søndag, 16:39

“Jeg trodde egentlig du skulle jobbe i dag, skulle ikke du jobbe hele helga?” spør Isak og tar på seg capsen. De skal ut og spise med faren til Isak, klokka har passert halv fem. “Det er digg at du ikke har helt kontroll hele tiden du heller. Men jeg har hvertfall fri i dag, så skal jeg jobbe i morgen,” sier Even og lar blikket gå rundt i rommet, på jakt etter noe. Even surrer alltid litt når de skal ut av huset, mens Isak er klar. Isak blir stående ved utgangsdøra, han fikler med nøklene mens Even surrer rundt. “Telefon, lommebok, snus, ørepropper,” sier Even og putter tingene sine i lomma. “All sorted?” spør Isak og legger den ene hånden sin flatt mot ryggen til Even for å dytte ham ut av døra. “Sorted,” sier Even og følger Isak med blikket når han låser døra. “Og du er klar?” 

“Seff er jeg klar,” sier Isak og trekker pusten dypt. 

“Har ikke sett pappa siden siste skoledag,” sier han mens de går ut av bygget de bor i. “Jeg vet. Går nok fint,” sier Even og finner hånden til Isak. Isak liker det, liker å gå hånd i hånd, mye bedre enn han hadde sett for seg før han møtte Even. Men så var det mye han ikke hadde greid å sett for seg før han møtte Even, som nå er viktige deler av livet hans. Fingrene til Even passer perfekt mellom hans egne.

Tre kvarter senere sitter de sammen ovenfor faren til Isak på en av de fine restaurantene på Aker Brygge. Samtalen flyter fint, mye takket være Even. Å ha Even der fungerer som en naturlig del av det for Isak nå, en naturlig del som gjør alt lettere. Han vet at faren hans trives med kjæresten hans, Even jager bort en slags mørk sky som lett kunne ha hengt over middagsbordet når han skal spise sammen med faren.

De snakker om Nøtterøy og familien til Even, de snakker litt om Spider-Man og Jonas, men unngår i det lengste å snakke om moren til Isak. Helt til telefonen til Isak ringer, han kjenner duringen mot låret sitt. Han fryser til og håper det ikke merkes av faren som sitter ovenfor ham og Even. “Eh, sorry,” mumler han og setter fra seg det halvtomme ølglasset for å fiske fram telefonen sin. “Mamma igjen,” sier han lavt og ser forsiktig opp på faren sin. “Mamma ringer meg hele tiden,” sier han rettet mot faren, som rynker på øyenbrynene. “Åh. Og du svarer ikke?” spør Terje og lener seg litt framover. “Jeg gjorde det i går,” sier Isak og biter seg i leppa. “Fikk ikke egentlig sagt noe til henne, hun bare bablet om Jesus og.. Jeg endte opp med å bare legge på,” sier han og svelger. Han studerer faren sin, usikker på hva han kommer til å si, usikker på om han egentlig bryr seg om hva faren kommer til å si. Hånden til Even legger seg rolig på kneet hans, under bordet, og Isak kjenner varmen fra hånden helt opp i ørene sine. Verken faren eller Even reagerer på at han bare lar oppringingen fra moren ringe helt til den gir seg. 

“Jeg så henne tidligere i dag, faktisk, og hun har definitivt en dårlig periode. Jeg skal ikke blande meg inn i deres forhold, men ikke ta det personlig hvis hun ringer deg og sier ting mens hun er forvirret,” sier faren hans og skakker på hodet. Isak trekker pusten dypt, lar hånden sin finne Even sin under bordet. Han legger hånden sin over Evens og lar fingrene gli mellom hans. “Mhm. Jeg skal prate ordentlig med de på avdelingen hennes på et tidspunkt,” sier Isak og sukker. 

“Even har lyst til å møte henne, da,” legger han til, etter en pause som godt kunne vært klein, men den er ikke egentlig det, det er bare slik stemningen er mellom han og faren hans. Isak møter blikket til Even et øyeblikk, før han ser over på faren. Det lille smilet til Even virker oppmuntrende. “Åh, det kunne jo vært hyggelig. Det hadde hun sikkert likt, det er jeg sikker på,” sier Terje og legger fra seg gaffelen. Han har spandert ordentlig på både Isak og Even, de har spist både middag og dessert. “En gang,” mumler Isak. Klumpen som har sittet i brystet til Isak etter den veldig korte samtalen med moren dagen før kjennes ganske godt nå. Både faren og Isak er mye tryggere på at moren får hjelp nå, at hun har det mye bedre. Alt er mindre kaos enn det var i fjor, selv om ingenting er enkelt. En del av Isak vil forsøke å løse opp i alt, mens en annen del av ham helst bare vil drite i hele familien hans. Faren er ok, men han aner fortsatt ikke hvordan han skal forholde seg til moren. Even sier ikke så mye, han blir mest sittende og lar Valtersen-mennene snakke for seg selv om akkurat dette.

“Har dere fått planlagt sommerferien da? Vet at vi er godt inne i ferien nå, altså, men dere har jo jobbet en del hittil begge to,” sier faren til Isak. Bytter tema. Isak merker det usagte spørsmålet om den relativt store pengeoverføringen han fikk til attenårsdagen sin samtidig. Faren hadde neppe blitt glad hvis han brukte alt på øl og weed - ikke har han tenkt til det heller.

“Isak bestilte flybilletter til London på torsdag, så vi drar om et par uker,” sier Even. De er vel alle tre glade for å bytte samtaleemne. Det vanskeligste, det de bare snakker om så langt det faktisk er nødvendig, er de ferdig med for nå. I stedet prater de om London, som faren til Isak besøkte en gang før han ble pappa, de snakker om Big Ben og Buckingham Palace og de andre turiststedene Terje husker, før Even innskyter med en del ting han har lyst til å gjøre i London. Det er hyggelig å snakke om ferieplaner, faktisk ha en lett samtale. Isak innser at forholdet til faren kan fungere, at foreldrene hans er skilt og ikke lenger bor sammen. Han kan være venn med faren samme hvordan det går med moren, og det er en liten lettelse. De går hver sin vei utenfor restauranten, etter at Even brøt isen ved å gi faren til Isak en enarms-klem, noe som gjorde at Isak også ga faren sin en klem. Det føltes greit.

“Takk, ass. Alt er lettere når du er der, du er seriøst god på å få en samtale til å flyte,” sier Isak når de går til trikken. Even smiler med en sigarett i munnen. Hans første i dag, hvis Isak ikke har oversett noe. “Det er enklere når man ikke har samme historie. Det… Det er fint det funker, da. Det virket som om det gikk greit,” sier Even og nikker litt til Isak.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I <3 kommentarene deres, deres tilbakemelding inspirerer og gir liv til min versjon av Even og Isak (og Jonas tydeligvis?) 
> 
> kjærleik ass


	32. Tirsdag, 16:56 - chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OBS: dette ble først postet uferdig, sorry

**ISAK**

Tirsdag, 16:56

 

**Even Kosegruppa ❤️**

_16:56_  
Endelig pause! Hvorfor skal alle ha så mye mer iskaffe med engang sola skinner??

Hahahah rart ass

Skal møte Elias og noen av gutta for kebab og film etter jobb, keen på å være med?

 _16:57_  
Skal du være han nye i gjengen som hele tiden har med kjæresten?

Du er veldig velkommen  
Og jeg er ikke ny i gjengen ✌

 _16:58_  
Jeg henger jo med dine venner hele tiden

De har blitt våre venner

Du vil ikke være med?

Nei ass

Jeg vil gjerne ha deg med

 _16:59_  
Jeg vet det  
Men vi vil vel ikke være et klengete par heller

❤️Joda,så lenge vi ikke lar Sana være vitne til at vi spytter kaffe i munnen på hverandre så

Næsti, det kommer vi aldri til å gjøre  
Men jeg chiller hjemme i kveld jeg, orker ikke uansett

Okay ❤️

 _17:00_  
Have fun og lag masse digg kaffe ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bare en liten ting. formatet er litt teit, men men - elsker som alltid tilbakemelding!


	33. Tirsdag, 20:10 - chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OBS: en feil versjon av forrige kapittel ble postet først, så sjekk det gjerne ut på nytt. de henger jo litt sammen

**ISAK**

Tirsdag, 20:10

 

**Even Kosegruppa ❤️**

_20_ : _10_  
Ferdig på jobb, men stikker som sagt til Bakkoush 

 _20:13_  
Sitter her i boxern med Netflix jeg, du får hilse

Fra Isak i boxer?

Seff ;)

Skal prøve å ikke bli forsent

 _20:14_  
Bli så lenge du vil

❤️  
kos deg med Netflix bby

Kos deg du å ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> elsker å høre hva dere synes <3


	34. Onsdag, 01:44

**ISAK**

_Onsdag, 01:44_

Han får ikke sove. Selvsagt får han ikke sove. Even er ikke der, han er fortsatt hos Elias. Isak burde sovet for lenge siden, han må stå opp før sju for å rekke jobb, men det virker nesten umulig. Når han la seg var det ikke engang ordentlig mørkt ute, nå har sola for lengst forsvunnet under horisonten. Tankene hans spinner, uten at han helt skjønner hva som plager ham. Han har skrudd på en spilleliste på Spotify, en Even lagde for mange år siden, _soveterapi,_ som pleide å hjelpe ham med å sove. Den rolige musikken spilles ut i rommet fra telefonen til Isak, men det føles bare håpløst. Tankene hans fester seg ikke i musikken, de instrumentale musikkstykkene ender bare opp som urolig bakgrunnsstøy. Etter å ha ligget med øynene lukket i det som føles som en evighet, så gir han til slutt opp og snur seg i senga. Han strekker seg etter mobilen og låser den opp selv om han ikke har noen varsler. Åpner meldingsappen og scroller gjennom de siste meldingene.    

>   **Even Kosegruppa ❤️**
> 
> _22:56_
> 
> Fyfaen marokkansk mat
> 
> Mamma Bakkoush er seriøst queen of food
> 
> Åååå
> 
> Neste gang får du bli med
> 
> Sana er hjemme også, skulle hilse
> 
> Yes!

 - 

> _23:34_
> 
> Jeg tror kanskje jeg må legge meg uten deg, har jobb i morgen
> 
> Vi satt nettopp på en film
> 
> _23:35_
> 
> Kommer hjem når den er ferdig, hvis det går fint?
> 
> Jada
> 
> Jeg kan ikke lese tankene dine
> 
> _23:36_
> 
> Jeg vet
> 
> Vertfall ikke på avstand
> 
> dust
> 
> Nei serr, se ferdig filmen og kos deg
> 
> Så lenge du er her når jeg våkner
> 
> alltid
> 
> God natt Isak  **❤️**
> 
> Natta Even **❤️**

**-**

> _01:20_
> 
> Faen
> 
> Jeg får ikke sove
> 
> _01:21_
> 
> Prøv å ikke stresse?
> 
> Det blir verre hvis du teller timer til du må opp
> 
> Vet det
> 
> Det går fint, Isak, skru på spillelista
> 
> Slapp av
> 
> Jeg kommer om en halvtime
> 
> **❤️**

 -

Det føltes som om Isak hadde ligget med øynene lukket i evigheter, men når han ser på klokka innser han at det ikke har gått en halvtime engang siden den siste meldingen tikket inn. Han kan skrur på skjermlåsen på telefonen igjen, etter å ha dobbelsjekket at alarmene før jobb i morgen er på. Alle fire alarmene, den første skal ringe om fem timer. Han kjenner allerede at den urolige følelsen som kommer når han har sovet lite kommer til å plage ham når han står opp dagen etter. Ikke helt søvnig, men som om hjernen hans blir tung. En svak hodepine, som han gruer seg til. Han har altfor mye erfaring med søvnvansker, selv om det har gått bedre etter at han begynte å dele seng med Even. Kanskje han har blitt avhengig?

Det er lyder i gangen, Even kommer inn. Isak hører at han tar av seg skoene, før døra til badet blir åpnet og lukket.

Det tar bare noen minutter før Even legger seg ned i senga sammen med ham. “Hei,” mumler Isak og lar den ene hånden finne veien til Evens kinn. “Faen at du er våken enda,” sier Even og gir ham et kyss. De har ikke sett hverandre siden før Isak dro på jobb den morgenen, det er sjeldent at de går så mange timer uten å se hverandre. Det er som om kysset renser opp i tankene til Isak. Even smaker tannkrem, men Isak kan kjenne røyklukta som har blandet seg med Evenlukta. “Går fint,” sier Isak og møter blikket hans, før han lukker øynene og flytter seg nærmere Even. Han orker ikke snakke, vil bare sove. Armen til Even sniker seg mellom dyna og Isak, mens pulsen til Isak roer seg sakte ned. "Du kan sove nå. Jeg er her. God natt, elsker deg," hvisker Even mens han drar fingrene gjennom håret hans. "Elsker deg også," hvisker Isak mot kragebeinet til Even. Varmen fra Even, hjerteslagene hans og den svake lukten av røyk og _Even_ omringer ham langsomt og tilslutt sovner han.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hver eneste søte kommentar fra dere som stadig vekk kommenterer gir liv til både meg og denne historien, tusen takk! setter pris på dere som leser uten å kommentere også, men det er lov å si hei! <3


	35. Onsdag, 16:58 - chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i et parallelt univers møtes Isak og Even på Svalbard, og det er helt nydelig. diskusjonen av musikk der (+ en tur til Hallingdal) inspirerte dette. (og det neste) <3

**ISAK**

Onsdag, 16:59

 

> **Even Kosegruppa ❤️**
> 
> _11:12_
> 
> Halla bby
> 
> Du fortenar ein som meg
> 
> _11:13_
> 
> Det bryr ikkje meg at du e ein sånn slik som smilar når du gret  
>  Og at du alltid spør meg kvifor me to i heile tatt finns til  
>  For du veit eg kavar  
>  Med samma tankane som deg  
>  Og meire til  
>    
>  For du fortenar ein som meg  
>  Ein som er merkeligare enn du er  
>  Og om du ikkje veit kvar du skal  
>  Så er det vertfall oss to att ilag  
>    
>  Det bryr ikkje meg at du alltid blir forbanna og galen når du er full  
>  Og at du skrik at du vil døy for du bli gamal og rund  
>  Så lenge me kan springe  
>  Til føtene ikkje ber  
>  Gjennom alt slags ræl  
>    
>  For du fortenar ein som meg  
>  Ein som er merkeligare enn du er  
>  Og om du ikkje veit kvar du skal  
>  Så er det vertfall oss to att ilag  
>    
>  Og det bryr ikkje meg at me ikkje tenar mykje peng  
>  Om me må bu på eit kott, i ei enkelt seng  
>  Og om det heile skulle rase ned  
>  Så skal eg vera med  
>  På den absurditet  
>  Som utgjer det me er
> 
> _16:08_
> 
> ❤️❤️
> 
> Kjeder du deg mens jeg er på jobb?
> 
> _16:55_
> 
> Ja, men nå er jeg på jobb
> 
> Jeg drepte potteplanta før jeg dro forresten ☹️
> 
> _16:56_
> 
> Tror det var min feil ass, sorry baby
> 
> Kanskje det er like greit at vi ikke får lov til å ha kjæledyr
> 
> Kanskje
> 
> Du får være den eneste pusen min så lenge
> 
> _16:57_
> 
>  fint dikt da
> 
> Dikt? Pleier ikke du være god på å Google og late som du har peiling?
> 
>  
> 
> fikk melding om at jeg ikke har mer data, er ikke hjemme enda
> 
> Det er en sang - av Daniel Kvammen
> 
> Nynorsk = dikt
> 
>  Isak
> 
> Du får spille av sangen for meg når du kommer hjem!
> 
> _16:58_
> 
> Er ferdig klokka seks, må gå nå❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blir litt lame fluff, men... <3


	36. Onsdag, 19:29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i et parallelt univers møtes Isak og Even på Svalbard, og det er helt nydelig. diskusjonen av musikk der (+ en tur til Hallingdal) inspirerte dette (og det forrige).

**ISAK**

Onsdag, 19:29

At Even bare har en kort vakt i dag passer Isak utrolig godt. Han fikser pasta og gleder seg til at kjæresten kommer hjem. Armene til Even lå rundt ham hele natta og Even våknet litt mens Isak gjorde seg klar på morgenen. Likevel føles det ut som om en liten evighet siden de har hatt litt tid sammen.

Det er en time siden han kom hjem fra jobb, de har spist middag og tatt oppvasken, og nå sitter de i sofaen som fremdeles er en seng nesten hele tiden. Even spiller av Du fortenar ein som meg av Daniel Kvammen over høytaleranlegget. “Liker du den?” spør Even og studerer ham. Isak kjenner hele sangen dypt i magen, det var som om hver eneste linje kunne vært noe han ville sagt til Even. Meldingen fra Even hadde i grunn bare blitt skumlest, han tenkte det var et dikt, noe han i grunn synes var ganske uinteressant når han var på vei hjem fra jobb. Det er noe helt annet å sitte sammen med Even og høre på en sang han åpenbart synes har treffende tekst. Og den treffer Isak også.

“Okey, da, den er egentlig ganske fin. Hvis du prøver å si at det er sånn du føler det, så er jeg i grunn enig. Jeg har det sånn jeg også,” sier Isak og snur seg mot ham. “Jeg kan se hvordan hodet ditt brenner, liksom,” hvisker han og møter blikket til Even. “Vel,” mumler Even og flytter seg nærmere han, så ansiktet hans kommer helt inntil Isaks. Isak ser smilet i øynene hans. “Jeg vet det finnes så mye mer ved deg,” legger Isak til lavt - siterer sangen med et bredt smil. “Ja, bare på dialekt,” sier Even ertende, han stryker hånden sin mot nakken hans og Isak kjenner det iler gjennom ryggraden hans. “Jævlig mye mer romantisk på dialekt,” sier Even, før Isak med vilje får han til å bli stille. Han kysser ham, smiler mot leppene hans. Even er en romantisk tulling noen ganger, men han er utrolig flink til å vise Isak fin musikk, for å ikke snakke om filmer. _Det bryr ikkje meg at me ikkje tenar mykje peng, om me må bu i eit kott, i ei enkeltseng. Og om det heile skulle rase ned, så skal eg vera med på den absurditet som utgjer det me er._

Even legger seg på ryggen i senga. _“_ Men hva faen, jeg vet jo at du er gira på Gabrielle, men nå pop-visesanger på dialekt?” erter Isak og scroller gjennom spotifylista Even skrudde på. Even har en spilleliste på mange titalls sanger, utelukkende med norsk musikk. “Daniel Kvammen har fin musikk,” sier Even og trekker på skuldrene der han ligger.

Isak legger noen sanger inn i spillekøen og snart hører de Den islamske elefanten av Karpe Diem. “Jeg spiller av fine kjærlighetserklæringer for deg, og du setter på Karpe?” sier Even og flirer. “Mh, hadde lyst,” svarer Isak og gliser. Overgangen mellom sangene var ikke noe han tenkte over, han bare la til et par sanger i spillekøen. Han gliser stort nok til at Even tydeligvis finner det vanskelig å la være og kysse ham. Igjen. Isak blir dratt ned i senga, ned mot Even.

“Je suis - muslim - jævel, innvandrerdrit,” synger Even sammen med Magdi fra Karpe Diem, med leppene mot Isaks. Isak greier ikke la være å le. “Herregud,” sier han lattermild og flytter hånden sin opp til håret til Even når han får hendene hans mot skuldrene sine. Isak begraver fingrene i håret hans og lener pannen sin mot Evens. Rolig, helt ute av tempo med sangen, gnir han nesa si mot hans med et smil. Isak hever et øyenbryn mot Even, mens den ene hånden hans flytter seg nedover magen hans. “Queuet Gabrielle også,” hvisker Isak og smiler når han får de myke, ivrige leppene til Even mot halsen sin. De vet begge hva han vil når han setter på Gabrielle mens de er alene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	37. Onsdag, 22:01 - chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> queen Sana, biologipartner og best bud.

> **Sana Bakkoush**
> 
> _22:01_
> 
> Even var her i går
> 
> _22:14_
> 
> yo, Isabell?
> 
> 22:15
> 
>  vet det
> 
> Vi snakker sammen faktisk, han sa at du hilste
> 
> Trodde ikke noe annet
> 
> Bli med han neste gang han kommer hit davel
> 
> Huset vårt er visst åpent for alle
> 
> 22:16
> 
> Ja? Jeg kjenner ikke de bakkagutta så godt da
> 
> Skjønner den, men jeg kan holde deg med selskap
> 
> Nice
> 
> 22:17
> 
> Og vi har vannkoker, så her kan man få ordentlig te
> 
> fuck off 
> 
> _22:18_
> 
> update på Yousef?
> 
>  
> 
> Nysgjerrig?
> 
> ja
> 
>  
> 
> 22:19
> 
> Han er fortsatt i Tyrkia
> 
> går veldig bra
> 
> men dere snakker?
> 
> Ja, snakker nesten hver dag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tuuusen takk til alle som kommenterer, jeg setter stadig vekk stooor pris på dere. <3 
> 
> (det er godt mulig at dette blir siste kapittel på en liten stund - har uansett oppdatert altfor hyppig, har spoila dere)


	38. Torsdag, 21:10 - chat

**ISAK**

_Torsdag, 21:10_

 

 

> **Pappa**
> 
> _21:10_
> 
> Hei Isak. Takk for at dere ble med på middag på søndag, var fint å se dere. Hvordan går det? Har du vært på besøk hos mamma? Trenger du penger?
> 
> _21:11_
> 
> Hei pappa. Jeg var innom mamma en liten tur i stad. Fikk kaffe og kjeks, det virker som hun har en fin uke nå. vi drar til London på onsdag.
> 
> Så hyggelig å høre, det er veldig bra. Jeg overfører 2000 kroner ekstra til deg, ha en fin tur!
> 
> tusen takk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lover at dere får bli med til London!
> 
> hva tenker dere egentlig om forholdet til Isak og faren? vi vet strengt tatt utrolig lite.


	39. Torsdag, 21:50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> torsdagskveld hjemme hos Evak

**ISAK**

_ Torsdag, 21:50 _

“Helvete,” freser Even og reiser seg i frustrasjon. Han slenger fra seg kontrollen, mens Isak ler. “Dårlig taper, hæ?” spør Isak og gliser til kjæresten mens han skrur av tven. Han scorte nettopp i siste sekund av FIFA-kampen deres. 3-2 til Isak. “Åh, shut up,” sier Even og rufser Isak i håret, mens Isak bare himler med øynene som svar. Even henter speilreflekskameraet sitt, før han slår seg ned i senga igjen. “Det var så nære,” legger han til og flirer. “Nære, du liksom. Jeg vinner alltid,” sier Isak og hever et øyenbryn. “Njæ,” sier Even og drar på det, nå med blikket mot kameraskjermen sin. Han går gjennom noen bilder, filmer ikke nå. “Tok noen bilder fra Kaffebrenneriet i går, vi driver og oppdaterer facebookprofilen,” sier han, mens Isak bare nikker. Han drar fram telefonen, logger inn på mobilbanken og smiler når han ser at faren allerede har overført penger, med  God tur til London!  som beskjed. “Pappa sendte penger allerede,” sier han og legger seg ned på magen i senga, ved siden av Even som sitter med bøyd nakke og trykker på kameraet sitt. “Nice.”

“Spurte ikke om det en gang,” sier Isak etter en stund. Even ser på ham, trekker svakt på skuldrene. “Samme det vel, det er vel bare hyggelig?” sier Even og sletter noen bilder fra kameraet sitt. “Joda. Jeg bare lurer noen ganger på om han gir meg penger fordi han har dårlig samvittighet,” sier Isak og åpner instagram, mest for å ha noe og fikle med. Gammel vane. “For å være helt ærlig? Ja, sikkert,” sier Even som svar, og får Isak til å fnyse. Han rynker på nesa. “Tror du ikke?" begynner Even spørrende, mens Isak bare trekker på skuldrene. "Selvsagt har han dårlig samvittighet, han burde jo ha det. Ikke tenk på det, hadde ting vært annerledes, så hadde dere kanskje bodd sammen enda, og da hadde du brukt 2000 av pengene hans hele tiden uansett. Det er dyrt å ha barn, det lønner seg sikkert for han at du bor her uansett, så bare… si jatakk til alt han vil gi deg av penger. Han tjener godt, gjør han ikke?” sier Even og ser på Isak. Evens logikk er upåklagelig, Isak kan ikke gjøre noe annet enn å nikke. Det hjelper å lufte tanker. “Takk,” mumler han og strekker seg for å få et kyss. Even smiler mot leppene til Isak, mens Isak legger hånden mot kinnet hans. “Du burde stoppe å si så fornuftige ting,” sier Isak og flirer. “Hvorfor? Er det dumt at jeg overtaler deg til å si ja til penger uten dårlig samvittighet?” parerer Even og hever et øyenbryn mot ham, med et smil som leker med leppene hans. “Kanskje ikke, det er alltid fint med penger,” sier Isak til slutt og trekker på skuldrene. “Hvordan går det med kameraet? Klart for London?” spør han og smiler, flytter seg nærmere så han nesten ligger med haka på kneet til Even.

“Kameraet mitt har det fint, det gleder seg veldig til å dra til London med deg,” sier Even og legger hånden sin mot hodet til Isak, lar fingrene gli gjennom håret. At Even koser med håret hans er alltid så behagelig, det gir ham lyst til å bare lukke øynene og sove. Han er i grunn ganske trøtt, men han vet at sjansene for at han får sove allerede er små. 

“Mh. Fint. Jeg driter egentlig litt i hva vi gjør på ferie, så lenge vi får vært sammen mye,” sier Isak og ser opp på Even. “Det er tusen ting å gjøre i London,” sier Even og gliser.  “Jeg vet, vi har jo fiksa liste. Men bare så du vet det, hvis vi ender opp med å gjøre noe helt annet, ikke… kanskje ikke får med oss de mest travle turisttingene, så er ikke det så farlig for meg,” sier Isak. Han mener det, selv om han sier det for å lette litt på stresset han vet Even føler på. Han vet Even stresser, han vet at mye folk fort kan bli for mye. Fingrene til Even masserer hodebunnen hans, mens han lager en lav nynnelyd med leppene. 

“Isak. Takk,” sier han lavt. Han skjønner hva Isak tenker på, uten at Isak egentlig trenger å si det. “Takk,” gjentar han. Isak hviler kinnet sitt mot låret til Even, lukker øynene. “Vi tar det som det kommer. Null stress.”

“Sover du dårlig for tiden?” spør Even etter en stund med stillhet. Han lar fingrene nappe forsiktig i en av de krøllete hårlokkene til Isak, som virker til å nesten være på vei inn i drømmeland allerede. “Bare på tirsdag. Sov fint i går,” svarer Isak og setter seg mer opp. Rister såvidt av seg den søvnige følelsen. “Bra,” mumler Even fraværende. Mesteparten av oppmerksomheten hans er rettet mot bildene han har på kameraet sitt, mens Isak setter seg opp, uten at Even ser på ham.

“Du virker til å klare deg bra selv,” sier Isak og betrakter Even der han sitter i senga med kameraet i fanget. “Yes. Stabilt. Går fint,” sier han og smiler for seg selv, fremdeles uten å se på Isak. Han virker så fornøyd og rolig at Isak ikke greier la være å smile - eller å erte. “Sist du sa det var stabilt så pressa du deg mot rumpa mi,” sier Isak og hever et øyenbryn ertende mot kjæresten. Nå ser Even opp. “Åh, baby, dét gjør jeg gjerne igjen,” sier Even og møter blikket hans. Han ser opp fra kameraet og møter både blikket og smilet til Isak. “Kom,” mumler han, og mer skal det ikke til for at Isak raskt flytter seg nærmere Even og gnir nesa si mot hans. Even legger en hånd mot nakken hans og lukker øynene før han møter leppene hans med sine egne, møter han med innpust og en raskt økende puls.  

Isak lener seg over Even, dytter ham ned på ryggen i senga og glemmer nesten kameraet, før han holder på å mose det med kroppen sin, mellom fanget til Even og hans egen kropp. “Halla,” sier Even og vrir på innstillingshjulet på toppen av kameraet, før han retter linsa mot Isak. Blikket og kameraet mot Isak. “Du skal ikke filme nå,” sier Isak og dytter det vekk med en latter. Det eneste Even får filmet er enda et klipp av Isak som lener seg mot ham. Kameraet blir liggende avskrudd, først på kanten av senga, før Even er nødt til å trekke pusten og flytte det, i frykt for at det skal falle i gulvet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> det er så utrolig mye fint å lese på norsk at det er helt sjukt at dere har tid til meg også, tusen takk!


	40. Fredag, 07:02

**ISAK**

Fredag, 07:02

Lyset har fylt leiligheten, den ivrige sommersola skinner inn, men sola gjør det ikke så veldig mye enklere for Isak å stå opp. Det har vært en lang uke, med for lite søvn, og han merker at den motivasjonen han hadde til å dra på jobb i starten av sommerferien nesten er borte nå. Isak skrur alarmen på mobilen på snooze enda en gang, han har mistet litt tellingen på hvor mange ganger det har blitt.

“Siste dagen, Isak. Bare åtte timer, så har du ferie. Jeg skal jobbe to dager til etter i dag, jeg, tenk på meg,” sier Even oppmuntrende og dytter forsiktig i skulderen hans. Even har vakter på jobb både mandag og tirsdag, før de onsdag setter avgårde og drar til London. Isak sukker tungt og snur seg mot kjæresten. Han tillater seg selv å bli liggende litt til i senga, selv om alarmen på mobilen hans allerede har ringt et par ganger.

“Faen at du må gå så tidlig,” hvisker Even og ser på ham, det er nesten som om han har ombestemt seg, trekker tilbake oppmuntringen sin. Isak kjenner det blå blikket til Even på seg, merker hvordan Even ber ham komme nærmere uten å i det hele tatt si noe. Han trekker ham inntil seg, lukker øynene og gnir nesa si mot Evens i et rolig eskimonuss. “God morgen,” hvisker Isak lavt. “Det er dårlig gjort, egentlig, å gå fra meg nå,” hvisker Even mot leppene hans, uten å skjule hva han tenker på. Blikket hans glir liksom litt nedover. Isak kysser ham lett på overleppa, før han ruller vekk og blir liggende på ryggen i noen sekunder. Har ikke tid til noe mer enn eskimonussing.

“Jeg må på jobb. Vi har hele helgen, Even,” sier han mens han ser opp i taket. Et par sekunder med timeout.

“Og da kan vi bare bli her? I senga? I morgen?”

“Seff,” svarer Isak og trekker pusten dypt, før han vender seg mot nattbordet, akkurat i dét øyeblikket den jævla mobilalarmen går av enda en gang. “Når starter du i dag egentlig?” spør han og skrur av alarmen på ordentlig denne gangen. Klokka har blitt mye. Hvis han ligger lenger i senga, så får han det veldig travelt med å komme seg tidsnok til Ullevål. Han setter seg opp og blir sittende et par sekunder for å se på Even der han ligger på magen i senga deres, med dyna bare dratt opp til hoftene og med armene under hodeputa. “Halv tolv,” sier Even og smiler mens øynene hans glir igjen nå som kjæresten hans faktisk står opp. Isak lar fingrene stryke over den nakne ryggen hans, før han reiser seg.

“Føkk, da kan du jo sove lenge,” sier Isak og drar fram klær fra klesskapet. Ren boxer, jeans… Hettegenseren som han dro av Even kvelden før ligger på spisebordet deres, han tar med seg den også.

“Er litt vanskelig når den alarmen din faen meg ringer fjorten ganger uten at du står opp.”

“Sorry.”

“Er verdt det, er så mye bedre å si hade til deg enn å våkne opp alene,” sier Even og får Isak til å smile.

“Baby, sov litt til. Jeg må kjappe meg, slutt å være så søt,” sier Isak, før han forsvinner inn på badet. Han dusjer, kler på seg og tar med seg en brødskive på veien når han til slutt kommer seg ut av huset, på vei til siste jobbdag før han får ordentlig ferie. Even sovner til lydene av Isak som tusler rundt, før Isak snart er på vei til jobb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elsker respons fra dere, jeg setter så utrolig stor pris på det! Hvis dere finner "LONDON, BBY", så har jeg sendt Evak på vei til London allerede. ♡


	41. Fredag, 16:35 - chat

> **Even Kosegruppa** **❤️**
> 
> _ 16:35 _
> 
> Grattis med sommerferie for reals!
> 
> Yess takk

**

> _ 19:32 _
> 
> Hvor er du nå? 
> 
> _ 19:34 _
> 
> Jonas og jeg er hjemme 
> 
> Hos oss?
> 
> Har ikke noe annet sted jeg kaller hjemme
> 
> Hvor er du?
> 
> _ 19:35 _
> 
> Hos mamma og pappa akkurat nå, men kommer hjem straks
> 
> vi er her **❤️**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evak-sommeren lever, og selv om jeg har sendt de til London (LONDON, BBY hvis dere vil lese), så fortsetter dette her også! Glad for alle som fortsatt leser <3


	42. Fredag, 19:30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _all kjærlighet til Jonas_

**JONAS**

Fredag, 19:30

Klokka er bare litt over fem når Isak låser opp leiligheten og slipper dem begge inn. Det første som slår Jonas er veggmaleriet han tidligere bare har sett bilde av. Maleriet på veggen hjemme hos Isak og Even er større og mer dramatisk i virkeligheten enn det så ut på instagram. Og finere? Isak er tydeligvis vant med det, han ser ikke på det en gang, men det er absolutt ganske slående når man kommer inn i stua. “Wow. Wow,” sier Jonas og ser på Isak, som rynker på nesa. “Oj, sant, du har ikke sett det enda. Liker du det?” spør han og hever et øyenbryn, samtidig som et smil brer seg over leppene hans.

“Dritkult. Regnbueflagg og Dronning Sonja, fyfaen, for en kombo. Men hvorfor ikke Kong Harald?” spør Jonas og går helt bort til veggen for å stryke fingrene sine over malingen. Han beundrer det kreative motivet og nikker litt for seg selv, før han ser på Isak igjen. Isak bare trekker på skuldrene, nok en gang.

“Dronning Sonja hadde bursdag den uka,” sier han og smiler. “Og det var tydeligvis god nok grunn for Even.”

“Kult. Original kunst rett på veggen, det er faktisk dritkult. Og han er jo skikkelig flink. Dere havna ikke i trøbbel med de dere leier av, vel?” spør Jonas og lener skateboardet sitt mot veggen ved siden av skoene sine. “Håper ikke det, de har ikke vært her enda. Men faen da, det burde ikke være noe stress. Kan males over…” sier Isak, noe som Jonas ikke kan gjøre noe annet enn å nikke til.

“Er du sulten, eller?” spør Jonas og vurderer Isak med blikket. “Vi kjøpte ikke pizza uten grunn, mann, slapp av,” svarer Isak og setter kursen for kjøkkenet, mens Jonas følger etter. Jonas setter ølen inn i kjøleskapet, som riktignok har både ølbokser og en vinflaske fra før av, mens Isak åpner plastikken på frossenpizzaen og skrur på ovnen. “Er du klar for London-turen deres?” spør Jonas og lener seg mot kjøkkenbenken mens Isak dobbeltsjekker temperaturen som står oppført på pappesken. “Jævlig klar. Jeg gleder meg, ass. Trenger å komme litt bort herfra, ha litt fri, og Even fortjener det hvert fall.”

“Ja? Han er vel fornøyd med å være ferdig med videregående?” spør Jonas og åpner kjøleskapet igjen, for å ta ut en øl. Nei, han innser at de begge fortjener øl. To øl, en til seg og en til Isak. “Jeg vippser deg nå med en gang, du fortjener øl etter å ha jobba så mye.”

“Takk, ass. Trenger det,” sier Isak og virker til å smile av lyden som kommer når de begge åpner ølboksene. “Trenger du ølen eller vippsinga?” spør Jonas ertende.

“Begge deler, serr, får ikke lønn før vi er i London,” svarer Isak og tar en stor slurk før han setter den store pizzaen inn i ovnen. “Men det blir bra, ass. Føler ikke at jeg har gjort noe annet enn å jobbe siden den jævla muntlig eksamnen,” sier han. “Åja, den jævla sekser’n din?” spør Jonas sarkastisk og flirer, han dulter Isak ertende i skulderen. Isak møter blikket hans og smiler, smiler bredt, så selvtilfreds som det går ann å bli når man synes det er jævlig å ha eksamen selv om man får toppkarakter. Jonas kan ikke gjøre noe annet enn å fnyse.

En liten stund senere sitter de i sofaen, etter at Jonas måtte hjelpe til med å gjøre senga om til en sofa igjen. Jonas greier ikke se for seg at den er sofa ofte, men det er kanskje ikke så rart. Pizzastykkene på fatet Isak fant blir fort borte, mens Jonas ser på Isak. Stemningen er god, selv om de spiser i taushet. “Det er fortsatt rart at du bor for deg selv, ass. Atten og har samboer,” påpeker Jonas, litt ut av det blå, men han greier ikke la være. Det er så tydelig at så mye har endret seg for Isak det siste året, og det er definitivt for det bedre. “Bodde jo for meg selv når jeg bodde i kollektivet også.”

“Ja, men det var liksom litt mindre selvstendig. Eller? Eskild og Linn er jo eldre enn oss…”

“Even er også eldre enn oss ass, men jeg skjønner hva du mener. Det føles mye mer selvstendig også,” sier Isak og tar den siste slurken av ølen han holder i.

“Jeg glemmer at Even er 97er,” innrømmer Jonas ærlig og smiler. “Ta den siste biten,” sier han og løfter fatet mot Isak, som rister på hodet og insisterer på at Jonas skal ta den. Jonas takker ikke nei til mat.

“Kollektivet var jo en midlertidig løsning uansett. Dette er mye bedre,” sier Isak og reiser seg for å rydde når all pizzaen etterhvert er borte. Jonas blir med. “Ja, den ser jeg. Skikkelig voksenpoeng, da, med samboer og greier.”

“Det bare… ga mening, sant?”

“Jeg veit. Faen meg litt sjalu, ass, på at du er _der_ liksom. At det gir mening å flytte inn med kjæresten din.”

“Sjalu? Du vet jo hvorfor jeg flytta hjemmefra,” sier Isak, stemmen hans drypper nesten av tyngde, Jonas merker det. Å si at han er sjalu var kanskje et lite feiltrinn. Av alle, så vet Jonas veldig godt hvor lite familiesituasjonen til Isak er å være sjalu på. “Ja, sorry. Var ikke det jeg mente. Du bare blir automatisk så voksen og får frihet, da, når du bor med Even. Gleder meg til å flytte selv, ass. Etter tredjeklasse, da skal jeg flytte ut. Kollektiv eller noe, da, kan ikke akkurat flytte inn med Eva heller.”

“Nei?”

“Altfor tidlig. Du og Even er noe annet, ass. Dere er jo jævlig unge for å flytte sammen, men det gir mening, sant? Når han er litt eldre og du allerede bor for deg selv. Og hvor jævlig bra dere er sammen, da. Gir ikke mening for meg.”

“Det kom ikke akkurat helt ut av det blå, nei…” sier Isak og tar fatet de hadde pizza på - pizzabitene ble spist uten bruk av tallerkener. “Gidder du være med å ta oppvaska, eller? Tørke?” spør han, og Jonas nikker. “Seff.” Han følger etter Isak inn på det vesle kjøkkenet hans. “Hvis folk kommer senere, så er det kanskje greit at vi allerede har tatt oppvaska,” sier han og starter å tappe vann i vasken. De har ikke så mye oppvask å ta, de spiste tross alt frossenpizza. Et par tallerkener og et krus fra frokosttid står der fremdeles, Even har ikke vasket opp før han dro på jobb. Isak fyller vann og zalo i vasken, mens Jonas finner et håndkle. “Even kommer snart, jeg tror han var ferdig for lenge siden, men han sier han var innom foreldrene sine. Eva kommer, sant?” spør Isak og ser opp fra telefonen sin, før han legger den fra seg og drar på seg oppvaskhansker. “Yes,” sier Jonas og smiler. De bruker utrolig lang tid på å vaske de få tingene som trengs å vaskes, fordi de blir stående og prate om Even og Eva, om øl, om alt mulig. Isak er i godt humør, slik han burde være når han har gjennomført siste jobbdag, og det smitter over på Jonas også.  


 

> **Eva**
> 
> _20:01_
> 
> Blir det mange folk?
> 
> _20:05_
> 
> Njæ. Isak sier at Eskild og Noora og kanskje Linn kommer
> 
> og Sana
> 
> Mahdi er opptatt. Vilde og Myggen er fortsatt på hyttetur
> 
> _20:06_
> 
> I know
> 
> skal møte Noora og Sana
> 
> Når kommer dere hit? Gleder meg til å se deg Eva <3
> 
> You too! **❤️** Vi kommer sikkert ikke veldig sent, er på vei til kollektivet nå

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> håper det går fint at jeg skriver London, bby og dette parallelt, eller hva nå enn jeg driver med. tusen takk for at dere er så fine! <3


	43. Lørdag, 00:22

**ISAK**

Lørdag, 00:22

Even kom hjem, ikke lenge etter kom Eskild - som selvsagt ble helt forelsket i maleriet på veggen i stua. Isak greier ikke la være å være en anelse sjenert ovenfor Eskild når det kommer til Even, han skjønner det ikke helt selv, men han er alltid like stolt. De spilte playstation fram til Eva, Noora og Sana, sammen med Linn og Chris, som begge to dukket opp til slutt. Playstation ble etterhvert byttet ut med en lang rekke forskjellige kortspill, musikk og mye snakk.

Klokka tikker fort, den passerer midnatt mens Isak spiller Card Against Humanity med Jonas, Noora og Eskild. Even sitter med Sana, Chris, Eva og Linn. Isak åpner en ny ølboks, smiler for seg selv av den deilige lyden av boksen som åpnes, før oppmerksomheten rettes mot Noora. “Nei, nå,” sier Noora og rister på hodet når hun vinner enda en runde. “Step up your game, boys,” sier hun og flirer mens hun vifter triumferende med en imponerende mengde svarte kort hun har vunnet. Isak er ikke overrasket. 

“Blir du virkelig banka i CAH, Jonas?” spør Even når han kommer bort til de. Han lener seg mot veggen.

“For mye øl,” forklarer Noora. Hun smiler til Eskild. Kanskje hun har rett, men Isak tror bare hun har perfeksjonert det å tilpasse seg den som dømmer hver enkelte runde. Eskild ler, akkurat som Jonas, og er i ferd med å reise seg for å danse, han vil ha med seg Noora. Jonas bare flirer, Isak merker at han snur seg mot Eva, mens han selv ser på Even. Han står lent mot den hvite veggen, holder olajakka si i hånden og ser på Isak.

“Bli med ut,” sier Even og Isak ser hvordan han former leppene sine i et smil. Samme hvor mye han har drukket, kommer det alltid til å være noe spesielt med at Even ser på ham på den måten. 

“Alt ok?”

“Jævlig ok. Bli med ut,” sier Even og smiler. De blå øynene hans møter Isaks og Isak trekker pusten dypt. “Hva faen skal vi? Gi meg en grunn, liksom, Even,” sier han skeptisk.

“Se på stjernene, seff.” 

“Ja?”

“Eller så kan jeg se på stjernene og du kan drikke mer øl. Vi kan kline. Sånne ting,” sier han og overtaler Isak ganske lett. Isak mistenker at han egentlig mest vil ha røyk og frisk luft, men når han pakker det inn som en romantisk liten utflukt midt på natta, så greier ikke Isak si nei.

-

De sitter på et teppe som er sammenbrettet på benken i bakgården, Isak med en ølboks i hånden og Even med hodet lent mot skulderen hans. Nesten alle vinduene i gården er mørke, mens både kjøkkenet og stua i deres egen leilighet er opplyst. Vennene deres løftet ikke et øyenbryn en gang når de sa at de skulle ut en liten tur. Isak holder armene sine rundt livet til Even, som røyker med lukkede øyne. Det lukter godt av håret hans. Det lukter røyk og svakt av svette, blandet med lukten av Even selv. De kan høre musikk fra inni leiligheten, men det er heldigvis ikke plagsomt høyt. De har naboer de er pent nødt til å ta hensyn til. “Du?” Even vrir på hodet og ser opp på Isak. Han hever et av øyenbrynene sine på den vanlige måten, med det litt ertende smilet sitt. “Hvor teit er det egentlig å stikke fra vår egen fest?”

“Det er teit å kalle det en fest. Er jo bare venner av oss. Dessuten er vi rett utenfor,” påpeker Isak og møter blikket hans. Han smiler.

“De er likevel inne hos oss, en relativt svær gjeng, uten at vi er der.”

“Drit i de,” sier Isak og smiler. “De herper ikke stedet, akkurat,” sier han og tar en stor slurk av ølen sin. “Heldigvis,” sier Even og setter sigaretten sin mot leppene sine igjen, og Isak kjenner hvordan brystkassa til kjæresten utvider seg under olajakka. 

“Jeg får vondt i meg av at du fyller lungene dine med dritt.”

“Synd, ass. Det er jo bare festrøyking.”

“Ja. Fest og ved spesielle anledninger og etter spesielt slitsomme dager på jobb og når du har dårlige dager og...” Han vet ikke helt hvordan han skal fortsette, men poenget hans står likevel ganske sterkt. Både han og Even vet hvor skadelig det kan være, men de er litt uenige likevel. Even mener at de bør være glade han ikke er avhengig av noe verre. “Kjipt om du ender opp med lungekreft,” sier Isak til slutt og greier ikke la være å flire litt, selv om det slettes ikke er gøy. 

“Jeg slutter etter ferien.”

“Dust,” sier Isak og begraver nesa si i håret hans. “Vi ser ikke noe stjerner herfra, engang.” 

“Klager du?”

“Ikke egentlig. Hadde bare sett for meg at vi kanskje faktisk skulle se på stjerner.”

“Du klager,” sier Even med et ertende fnys. Han setter seg opp, bytter stilling så beina hans ligger over fanget til Isak og den ene armen rundt skuldrene hans. Alkoholen i blodet til Isak gjør ham varm, men han kjenner at huden til Even er kald. Sigaretten til Even blir stumpet i den første ølboksen, den Isak drakk av når de først satt seg ned, før han strekker seg etter ølboksen Isak holder rundt. “Får jeg litt?” spør han og smiler. “Mm.” Isak følger ham med blikket når han drikker av ølen, lar øynene hvile på de fristende leppene til Even. Han følger med på hvordan adamseplet til Even beveger seg når han svelger, før han legger hånden om nakken hans og trekker ham mot seg. “Ev-” Han kjenner smaken av øl før han får sagt noe, på leppene og tunga til Even, kjenner hvordan beruselsen og suget tar over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gøy at folk faktisk gidder lese sommergreier fortsatt. på forhånd, tusen takk for kommentarer, er sjukt stas <3


	44. Lørdag, 11:11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denne historien er heller ikke død...

**ISAK**

Lørdag, 11:11

Even ligger under ham, med ryggen mot madrassen. De slanke fingrene hans masserer hodebunnen til Isak, utrolig deilig, mens haka til Isak ligger mot kragebeinet til Even. Han bare ser på ansiktet til Even, betrakter leppene hans, som nå ser litt rødere ut enn til vanlig. Selv om det ble sent dagen før, enda de sovnet rett etter at alle dro, så har de vært våken en stund nå. Heldigvis hadde de gode vennene fra kvelden før bestemt seg for at ryddedugnad var en god idé før alle dro hjem. Eskild hadde tatt ansvar og dirigert alle til å rydde potetgullposer og glass og alle mulige flasker, og Isak er evig takknemlig nå. Bedre tid til å chille i dag. Han våknet halv ti med boner og svakt vondt i hodet, men Even tok seg - veldig velvillig - av begge deler. Det tomme vannglasset står ved siden av senga. Det føles ut som om han har gått inn i en slags drømmelignende tilstand, en fantastisk kombinasjon av å ha sovet i mange timer, slappheten som kommer etter en god runde med Even og fingertuppene han kjenner i små sirkler mot hodebunnen.

“Jeg kommer til å sovne,” sier Isak lavt, han lar øynene gli igjen. “Vi ble enige om å bruke hele dagen i senga uansett, gjorde vi ikke?” sier Even og fortsetter med den rolige hodemassasjen. “Så du kan bare sove mer, baby. Hvis du vil.” Isak trekker pusten dypt inn, drar inn lukten av Even, lukten av begge to sammen, mens han vurderer om han skal la seg selv sovne. En vibrasjon fra telefonen hans på nattbordet, etterfulgt av gjentatt dirring, tar avgjørelsen for ham når han med et tungt sukk strekker armen ut for å sjekke meldingene. 

> **Gutta**
> 
> _Jonas, 11:03_  
>  Er dere våkne?

> _Magnus, 11:03_  
>  Lever livet

> _Mahdi, 11:04_  
>  Har ikke stått opp enda

> _Jonas, 11:04_  
>  Jeg trenger hjelp til å komme meg unna mamma, hun sier vi må øvelseskjøre

> _Mahdi, 11:05_  
>  Kanskje du burde
> 
> _Jonas, 11:06_  
>  Jammen faen hun vil til sverige  
>  Sverige er dritt
> 
> _Magnus, 11:06_  
>  Hvis du får lappen kan vi kjøre til sverige og kjøpe masse alko

> _Jonas, 11:07_  
>  Dude vi er begge 17  
>  Dere er ubrukelige, jeg trenger en god unnskyldning
> 
> _Magnus, 11:08_  
>  Si at hun er irriterende å kjøre med  
>  Bra å være ærlig
> 
> _Jonas, 11:09_  
>  Da blir hu sur
> 
> _Mahdi, 11:10_  
>  Spør om dere kan øve på bykjøring i stedet mann  
>  Det tar kortere tid
> 
> _Isak, 11:10_  
>  Skyld på fint vær

> _Magnus, 11:11_  
>  Issy lever!!
> 
> _Isak, 11:11_  
>  Ikke egentlig. Peace out

 

“Hva er klokka?” spør Even mens Isak skrur av vibreringen på telefonen. Han gidder ikke følge med på Jonas sitt bildilemma akkurat nå. “11:11,” svarer Isak og ser på Even med et blikk han håper er akkurat så ertende som han ønsker det skal være.

“Kødder du?” Even strekker armen sin utover madrassen, mens gliset hans avslører at han er ganske fornøyd med måten Isak svarte på.

“Nei,” sier han og ser på ham, mens smilet hans ikke skjules. “11:12 nå, sikkert,” legger han til og legger seg ned i senga igjen. Han ser opp i taket og strekker på seg. “Det var bare gutta. Jonas sliter visst like mye som meg med øvelseskjøring,” sier han og trekker på skuldrene, før han finner en fin posisjon i senga. Han legger seg på siden og stryker Even nedover brystbeinet mellom ribbeina hans. De utsetter alt, blir bare liggende i deres egen boble lenge.

“Trenger ikke lappen, vel. Kjekt å ha, men… samma det,” sier Even og flytter seg nærmere Isak. “Jonas har kommet langt med øvelseskjøringen uansett, han kommer til å ta lappen, det er jeg sikker på,” sier Isak og møter blikket til Even. “Det er jo litt voksenpoeng, da. Å kunne kjøre,” sier Even med et glis. Isak kjenner igjen den ertende tonen hans og trekker på smilebåndet. “Haster ikke, ass. Hver jævla kjøretime koster jo dritmye uansett,” forsvarer Isak seg med.

“Meldingene vekte deg litt?”

“Dro meg ut av drømmeland. Hadde det jævlig digg, egentlig,” sier Isak og flytter hendene sine mot håret til Even. “Mm,” mumler han og lukker øynene mens han lar Isak gre gjennom det tykke håret hans. “Fyfaen, la meg vise deg, man blir jo helt hypnotisert av massasje,” sier Isak og setter seg litt mer opp. Han gnir fingertuppene sine mot hodebunnen til Even på samme måte som han gjorde i stad. Isak merker lett at Even liker det like godt som han selv gjorde.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kommentarer er gull verdt. happy for å blitt dratt ut av julestemninga med et throwback til Evak sommeren 2017?


	45. Lørdag, 12:51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> er bare noen dager til disse gutta skal til London, men foreløpig bare nyter de fri og hverandre.

**ISAK**

Lørdag, 12:51

Klokka nærmer seg ett og de har fremdeles ikke beveget seg mye utenfor senga. Even døste av mens Isak masserte ham, Isak fikk ham til å legge seg på magen så han fritt kunne massere skuldrene og nakken hans. Stryke hendene over musklene, med knærne på hver side av overkroppen hans, kjenne på musklene til kjæresten. Sakte, men sikkert hadde Even forsvunnet inn i drømmeland igjen, før han ble dratt tilbake til bevissthet av at Isak kysset nakken og halsen hans. Even reagerte slik han ønsket og rullet over ham, tvang fram et stønn fra Isak og trakk ham nærmere. Flere kyss som raskt ble dype, vante hender som beveget seg mot hud, uten det samme hastverket de hadde hatt når de først våknet.

-

Isak ligger på ryggen, med hodet til Even på skulderen sin. Fingrene hans stryker gjennom håret til Even, blåser fullstendig i at håret er ustelt. Even stryker slapt over brystet til Isak og vrir hodet for å se på ansiktet hans. 

“Du… Kan vi snakke litt om London?” spør Even lavt. Isak merker at det ligger noe under spørsmålet, det er noe spesielt Even vil snakke om, noe som plager ham. “Vi har snakket mye om London, men go on,” sier han og stikker nesa si mot håret til Even. 

“Jeg har så blandede følelser…” innrømmer Even. Det kommer ikke som en overraskelse på Isak, men det er vanskelig uansett. Den første ferieturen deres skulle gjerne vært fullstendig lykkelig, utvilsomt noe de begge gledet seg til, men han vet hvordan sommeren har vært hittil. Han blir liggende stille og vente på at Even skal si mer. 

“Jeg er redd jeg kommer til å bli dårligere igjen, også får vi ikke gjort noe,” fortsetter Even rolig. Isak merker at Even ser på ham,  “Jeg føler meg mye bedre…” Isak hører et  _ men  _ i det han sier. “Mhm?” hvisker han mot øret til Even, tillater seg selv å presse leppene ømt mot huden under øret hans. “Jeg greier ikke slappe av helt likevel,” sier han og ser på Isak med de blå øynene sine.

“Hva sier jeg til det, Even?”

“Jeg vet ikke. Hva sier du til det? Holder tale om at vi bare må ta det som det kommer? Dag for dag og dritt,” sier Even og drar hendene sine over ansiktet med et sukk. 

“Ja. Ikke sant,” sier Isak og fukter leppene sine. “Det er fint at du sier det, da. Jeg vil gjerne vite hvordan det går. Men du kan nok ikke gjøre noe mer med det enn du allerede gjør… Ikke noe annet enn å være helt ærlig, så kan vi bare ta det som det kommer,” sier han lavt og legger hånden mot kinnet til Even. “Selv om vi kommer til å være i London.”

“Mhm. Selv om vi kommer til å være i London,” bekrefter Even og gir Isak et kort kyss. “Takk…”

“For hva? At jeg ikke er en drittsekk når du åpner deg og sier du er bekymra?” spør Isak lavt og holder fingrene sine mot nakken til Even, griper om nakkehårene hans, mens han ser spørrende på ham. “At du er jævlig forståelsesfull,” hvisker Even mot leppene hans, får ham til å smile. Isak flirer, rister svakt på hodet og lukker øynene for enda et kyss. 

“Jeg gleder meg mest, London bør jo bli jævlig bra,” legger Even til og strekker på seg, ser mot vinduet deres, med et smil som smitter over på Isak. “Det blir det… Jeg har sagt det før, men jeg driter virkelig i hva vi gjør,” sier Isak og smiler. “Jeg er bare gira på å være på tur med deg,” sier Even og ruller over på siden, så han ligger mot Isak. “Mhm. Men du? Er du sulten?” spør han og trekker seg nærmere Isak igjen. “Skal vi lage mat?” Isak svarer  _ ja _ på innpust. De har fremdeles ikke spist noe, Even gnir nesa si mykt mot hans, med et smil som Isak kan føle mer enn han ser. Det tar fremdeles litt tid før de kommer seg ut av senga og kommer i gang med frokosten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takk for at du leste, og ekstra takk for kudos og kommentarer! <3


	46. Lørdag, 17:47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> koselørdag

**ISAK**

_ Lørdag, 17:47 _

De har ikke vært ute av huset i det hele tatt. De brukte lang tid på frokost, Even lagde pannekaker og Isak lagde kaffe. Selv om sola skinte og de har tilgang på et fint område ute, så bestemte de seg for å spise inne. Even blandet sammen røre av en hel kartong med egg og brukte to stekepanner samtidig for å la det gå raskere. Pannekakene ble først spist rett fra stekepanna, før en liten stabel ble laget, som de fordøyet langsomt gjennom hele dagen. De spiste noen pannekaker til frokost, fôret hverandre med pannekaker, kysset, endte opp tilbake i senga, glade for at pannekakene ikke ble spist ute. Etter en tur i dusjen og småpusling i leiligheten begynte Isak å småspise fra haugen med pannekaker igjen, og det endte opp med at de fant fram blåbærsyltetøyet på nytt. 

Flere timer senere har de heller ikke vært ute, men nå ligger de begge på magen og spiller playstation. “Liker late dager, ass. Det er sjukt digg å være ferdig på jobb,” sier han og smiler til Even mens han avslutter spillet. “Velfortjent ferie,” mumler Even og Isak regner med at han forsøker å ikke høres bitter ut. Isak har fått med seg at Even er lei av vaktene han har på kafeen, selv om han nå bare har to vakter igjen.

“Baby, det er bare fire dager til vi er i London,” sier han og dulter ertende i Even. 

“Det blir jævlig bra,” sier Even og legger seg over på ryggen med et flir. “Det begynner å bli en stund siden jeg har vært i London nå. Eller… to år siden er kanskje ikke så lenge, men det føles ut som det et helt sykt lenge siden. Vi dro på klassetur det siste året jeg var på Bakka. Bodde på et hotell som var helt jævlig - jeg håper virkelig vårt er fint. Dusjen funket ikke og det var sykt lytt mellom rommene og alt,” sier Even og snur hodet sitt mot Isak. 

“Fungerende dusj og bra lydisolering er jo et must-have på et hotell. Hvertfall for oss,” sier Isak og gir fra seg en lyd som nærmest høres ut som en snøfting. Even ler, en ærlig latter som avslører at Isak har et godt poeng.

Isak vet at Even har vært i London to ganger før, men når han tenker seg om vet han ikke så mange detaljer. “Det var klassetur med engelskklassa, da. Vi trengte ikke fancy dusj eller noe. Turen var ganske fin, egentlig. Vi var på teater og sånn,” forteller Even, akkurat som han leste tankene til Isak og svarer på spørsmålene hans uten at han trenger stille dem. 

“Vi skal ikke på teater?” spør han og ser på Even med et forsiktig smil. Det er en rekke andre ting Isak kan tenke seg å gjøre sammen med Even i London, framfor å sitte stille i en teatersal i flere timer. Even ser opp i taket, kikker på de bleke stjernene som henger der, som lyser av seg selv når det er mørkt i rommet, før han snur hodet mot Isak med et smil. “Tja. Det er vel ikke planen. Vi kan heller få til noe her i Oslo til høsten. Tenkte faktisk på å kjøpe billetter til mamma når hun har bursdag. Kanskje pappa kan sponse litt, så kan vi kjøpe fler,” sier Even tankefull, som om Isak ga ham en god idé. 

“Det var ikke egentlig det at jeg hadde så jævlig lyst til å dra på teater…” 

“Teater kan være dritbra.”

“Vet det. Det er sikkert en fin bursdagsgave til moren din,” sier Isak og fukter leppene sine. Han støtter seg opp på siden og ser på Even med et smil. “Er du med på det?” spør Even. Isak nikker, han vet at moren til Even har bursdag en gang i oktober. Han kan ikke skjønne at Even allerede har tenkt på en gave til det, men Isak er enig i at en fin gave til moren er en god idé. “Jeg blir med. Du er flink med gaver, ass.”

Even ruller over på siden og blir liggende mot Isak. Han reiser det ene øyenbrynet sitt og smiler, et smil som bare blir bredere når Isak lener seg mot ham. Smilet til Even sprer seg over ansiktet hans, smilerynkene som får Isak til å kjenne kribling i magen dukker opp og Isak greier ikke la være å kysse ham. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takk til alle her inne som skriver selv, og som leser det jeg skriver (og spesielt til pagnilagni for gjennomlesing)!


	47. Søndag, 14:34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> det er januar og kaldt i Norge nå, og i et parallelt univers (eller bare i sommer), bruker Even og Isak enda en dag på å stort sett bare chille i senga. mindre drama enn på Svalbard.

**ISAK**

_Søndag, 14:34_

Det er søndag, Isak ligger utstrakt i senga med blikket vekslende mellom telefonen og Even. Even driver med noe på datamaskinen sin og snakker om hvordan han tror det kommer til å bli med et friår. _Friår_ , med all jobbinga det innebærer. Isak skjønner trangen til frihet fra skolen utrolig godt, misunner Even for friheten et vitnemål fra videregående kan gi. Likevel, det tok Even fire år å få det vitnemålet, han fortjener det inderlig.

“Jeg skal spare penger hele året, så kan jeg ta deg med på ferie flere ganger,” sier Even og ser på Isak med et smil. Isak flytter blikket fra den relativt uinteressante nyhetsartikkelen som preger skjermen på telefonen hans, til Even som sitter ovenfor ham. “Åh, hvor da?” spør Isak. Tanker om fremtidige ferieturer dukker opp - lenger enn til Vestfold, lenger enn til London, mer enn et par dager.

“Hvor som helst?” Even ser på ham med et glis. Svaret overrasker ikke egentlig, at Even har en eventyrlyst som ikke er spesielt begrenset er han veldig klar over. Isak smiler, legger telefonen sin fullstendig vekk og skakker på hodet.

“Serr? Selv chartertur liksom?”

“Hadde ikke det vært sykt digg? All inclusive, spise på samme hotell hver jævla dag og ligge på samme stranda hele tiden? Rhodos eller noe?” sier Even med et smil fra over skjermen på macen.

“Kødder du?”

“Det hadde vært nice. Vi kunne gått og badet og drukket cocktails og blitt brune. Gjort ingenting,” fortsetter Even og ser på ham med et hevet øyenbryn. Isak flirer, det begynner å demre for han at Even kanskje ikke er helt seriøs.

“Ja, ikke sant? Sammen med masse småbarnfamilier og pensjonister.”

“Vi burde kanskje gjøre noe mer spennende,” undrer Even, skotter ned på skjermen sin et øyeblikk, før han ser på Isak igjen.

“Safari i Afrika?” sier Isak og hever et øyenbryn.

“Isbjørnsafari på Svalbard?”

“Surfing i Australia? Rundtur i USA?” spør han og ser på Even med et nysgjerrig blikk.

“Hvor mye tror du jeg tjener på Kaffebrenneriet, egentlig?”

“Nok til at du er rik, i forhold til meg,” påstår Isak.

“Skikkelig sugardaddy…”

“Åh, fyfaen, Even. Ikke-” Isak avbryter ham og himler med øynene, han greier ikke å unngå det, det kommer helt naturlig i ertingen mellom dem. Han legger hodet bakover i et oppgitt sukk, mens Even kryper nærmere ham i senga. Han flirer, lar den ene hånda finne nakken til Isak, før han trekker ham nærmere og kysser ham. “Med baristajobb,” mumler Even tilbake, med leppene sine mot Isaks. Han ruller til siden, så han blir liggende ved siden av Isak i stedet for over ham. “Jeg har tjent bra på Ullevål også, da,” sier Isak og smiler, han lar fingrene ta tak i halsen på t-skjorta til Even og skakker på hodet.

“Ja. Vedder på at det er du som kommer til å være sugardaddy, ass.”

“Hold kjeft,” sier Isak og legger hånden sin mot nakken hans. Han lar hånden gli bakover mot den varme nakken til Even, stryker fingrene opp i håret hans.

“Vi får se, vet du, når du har fancy realfagsjobb og tjener nærmere en mill som nyutdannet, mens jeg jobber freelance og sikkert egentlig er arbeidsledig...” sier Even. Tonen hans har en merkelig blanding mellom humor og alvor i seg, som egentlig stikker i magen til Isak.

“Æsj, ikke snakk om det. Orker ikke tenke på det, jeg vet ikke hva jeg vil,” sier Isak kjapt. Fancy realfagsjobb? Even tar for mange skritt på en gang, først må han gå et helt år til på videregående. Fullføre skolen, få gode karakterer.

“Jeg skal ikke jobbe på KB hele livet, det vet jeg.”

“Men da mister du personalrabatten din, du vet det?” sier Isak og får Even til å le. “Godt poeng. Kanskje jeg skal jobbe et skift der innimellom, bare for å kunne beholde den,” sier Even med et flir før han trekker seg en anelse unna, slipper pusten ut i et slags sukk. Isak flytter litt på seg igjen, heiser seg opp på albuene. De blir stille en stund, Isak betrakter ansiktet til Even. Even har lukket øynene, ligger på ryggen uten å si noe, før han etterhvert åpner de blå øynene sine og retter de mot Isak. “Tenker du mye på det?” spør han rolig.

“På hva?” Isak får en nyve mellom øyenbrynene, og merker det fordi han ser at blikket til Even er rettet mot panna hans.

“På framtiden?” spør Even rolig. Isak blir stille litt, ser på Even som har et uleselig ansiktsuttrykk akkurat nå. “Litt,” innrømmer han og nikker sakte, for han kan jo ikke unngå å tenke på framtiden.

“Jeg også,” innrømmer Even også.

“Jeg tror ikke det er meningen at vi skal vite hva vi vil. Tenk på her og nå,” sier Isak og smiler, han stryker fingrene sine over den lyse huden på underarmen til Even. “Nei, jo. Jeg vet at det er viktigst, men likevel… Jeg greier ikke la være å tenke heller,” sier Even og får Isak til å sukker. “Okei. Du har en bedre plan enn meg, da,” sier han lavt og trekker Even inntil seg selv. “Selv om den kanskje er mer risky, så vet du mer hva du vil, hva du brenner for,” fortsetter Isak hviskende og presser leppene sine mot haka til Even, smaker på den nybarberte huden hans.

“Selv om jeg har tanker om hva jeg vil, så tviler jeg på at det går som planlagt…” sier Even rolig og ser på Isak. Isak merker usikkerheten som skjuler seg bak den stille setningen til kjæresten.

“Ingenting går som planlagt, men fuck det. Du må fortelle meg hva du har lyst til, for du kommer faen meg sikkert til å få det til uansett. Men du må huske å ta det som det kommer, sant?” sier Isak og møter blikket hans. De blå øynene til Even møter hans, de ser hverandre inn i øynene, Isak merker at blikket hans mykner. Han kan se at Even smiler uten å flytte blikket vekk fra øynene hans.

“Jeg skal fortelle deg mer om hva jeg tenker, litt senere,” sier Even og presser leppene mot Isaks. Et kort kyss, som for å bekrefte det han sa. Isak mykner, smiler mot Even. “Ikke nå, okei?” mumler Even og stryker fingrene sine over kinnet til Isak.

“Okei,” hvisker Isak og skotter bort på macen til Even som ligger klappet sammen på den ene hodeputa. “Er du opptatt, eller vil du se en film eller noe?”

“Netflix og chill er fint,” svarer Even med et fornøyd glis. Isak får et mykt kyss på kinnet før Even strekker seg etter macen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vil gi kudos til alle dere som er så søte og leser (og ekstra mye til alle som kommenterer, enten det er  
> fast eller bare for å si hei)❤️


	48. Tirsdag, 14:00

**ISAK**  


_ Tirsdag, 14:00 _

De sitter ute, nyter sola som godt kunne vært varmere og spiser kuleis. Isak ser på ham, lurer på hva som skjer under de mørke krøllene, lurer på hva Jonas tenker på. “Ehm, du vet Eva…?” begynner Jonas, og Isak greier ikke la være å flire. “Eh. Jeg vet Eva, ja?” sier han, forsøker å holde seg litt seriøs, for han skjønner at Jonas vil si et eller annet. Det blir stille mellom dem, Jonas fokuserer litt for alvorlig på isen sin. “Dude. Er alt i orden?” spør Isak etterhvert, føler at han kan kjenne en slags dårlig stemning mellom dem.

“Ja, ja, ja. Slapp av,” sier Jonas og ler såvidt. Smilet hans fjerner Isaks tvil og bekymring. Det virker ikke som om noe er galt. 

“Er ikke så rart jeg blir bekymret, da, du oppfører deg litt rart. Skal du ha kjæresteråd fra meg, liksom?”

“Neida. Men jeg bare tenkte på noe - husker du for noen uker siden? Når jeg sa at det er stor forskjell på meg og Eva, og deg og Even,”

“Og nå har du ombestemt deg? Funnet ut at egentlig er dere en billig kopi av oss?”

“Nei. Ikke kødd ‘a. Jeg skulle si at jeg har overnatta der mange dager på rad nå -”

“Go you,” avbryter Isak og løfter øyenbrynene med et glis.

“Nei, men, poenget er at det er bra. Jeg liker skikkelig godt å være lenge med henne. Kan sikkert ikke sammenlignes med å være samboere og sånn, men,” sier Jonas og trekker på skuldrene. Han smiler. “Det er nice, vi fikser fint å lage mat sammen og handle og sånn.”

“Det fikser vi også,” påpeker Isak og ser på ham med et smil.

“Mhm. Det er kanskje ikke så ille. Bo med kjæresten,” sier Jonas tankefull.

“Neida. Jeg har definitivt blitt flinkere enn jeg var når jeg bodde i kollektivet. Even er god på mye av det. Fikse mat, men også… du vet, vi krangler om oppvaska og hvem sin tur det er til å brette klær og sånn. Det er en del av pakka når man bor med noen.”

Jonas bare smiler og stikker skjea med iskrem inn i munnen igjen. “Ser det for meg,” sier han og får Isak til å smile litt. Isak skraper det vesle begeret sitt for is.

  


Han kjenner telefonen dirre i lomma, fisker den opp og ser bilde av en smilende Even over hele skjermen. “Sorry,” mumler han fort til Jonas og reiser seg, går automatisk et par skritt vekk for å ta telefonsamtalen, greier ikke sitte stille når han snakker i telefonen. 

“Hei Even?” spør han, ser bort på Jonas som rynker på de store øyenbrynene, han virker til å lure på om noe er galt. Isak bare smiler, gir fra seg et skuldertrekk, mens han hører på Even.

“Du - hei,” sier Even, helt klart i ferd med å buse ut med noe, men han tar seg tid til å si hei først. “Har du lagt den mørkerøde genseren min til vask?”

“Hei, Even. Nei,” sier Isak og trekker pusten dypt.

“Ikke? Sikker? Jeg finner den faen meg ikke noe sted, lette masse, og nå er jeg på jobb og har sjekket og den er ikke her heller-”

“Nei, jeg vet.”

“Jeg har ikke mistet den? Jeg-” spør Even på innpust, han skal fortsette å snakke, men Isak avbryter ham.

“Even?”

“Ja?”

“Du kødder nå?”

“Nei- eller, ja, litt, jeg tror ikke jeg har mistet den, men faen a, jeg finner den jo ikke.”

“Chill, serr. Husker du ikke hvor den er?”

“Nei? Men så si det da.”

“Du så jo at jeg tok den på meg i dag tidlig. Jeg har den på meg!”

“Fuck. Eh. Ja.”

“Dét hadde du glemt,” erter Isak og smiler for seg selv.

“Ja. Sorry. Okei, men nice! Da har jeg ikke mistet den.”

Isak må bare le, han kan høre på stemmen til Even at han både er lettet og føler seg en smule dum. 

“Elsker deg for det om,  _ surrehue, _ ” sier Isak og sukker, later som om det var mer stressende å ta denne telefonsamtalen enn det egentlig er.

“Takk, ass. Elsker deg også.”

“Kos deg på jobb da.”

“Mm. Hils Jonas,” sier Even og legger på. Isak ser fra telefonen sin til Jonas, som fremdeles sitter på benken, nå med telefonen i hånda selv.

  


“Skulle hilse fra Even. Det virket som om han hadde lett hele dagen etter genseren jeg har på meg,” sier Isak og rister på hodet. Kikker såvidt ned på den burgunderfargede hettegenseren han har på seg, som er ny nok til at innsiden fremdeles er herlig myk, men som Even allerede har brukt så mye at Isak synes den lukter litt som ham. På en god måte.

“Serr?” sier Jonas og flirer.

“Mhm. Hadde sjekka på jobb og alt.” 

Jonas flirer. “Vel, okay. Fin genser da. Men du, jeg tror nesten jeg må stikke snart.”

“Null stress, jeg må begynne å pakke og sånn uansett,” sier Isak og reiser seg opp igjen. “Vi drar i morgen, jeg må fikse ting.” Han og Jonas gir hverandre en kort klem, Isak lover å sende bilder fra London, Jonas lover å hilse til Eva, før Isak setter kursen hjem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God fredag! ❤ Blir stadig vekk glad for fine kommentarer fra dere!


	49. Tirsdag, 19:36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teksting mens Even er på jobb

_Tirsdag, 19:36_ **  
**

> **Even Kosegruppa** **❤️**
> 
> 14:08
> 
> Sorry for det med genseren, merker jeg er stressa
> 
> 14:09
> 
> Ikke stress. alt er under kontroll, bby
> 
> stikker hjem for å pakke nå!
> 
> 14:09
> 
> Nice 
> 
> Du er dritdigg i den genseren btw
> 
> 14:10
> 
> Du også **❤️**
> 
> -
> 
> 19:35
> 
> Hva vil du ha? Drar straks hjem
> 
> 19:36
> 
> Hæ?
> 
> Siste digg fra KB før ferien?
> 
> Ååå. Surprise me
> 
> **❤️**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Som dere kanskje skjønner er tidslinjen for denne snart i ferd med å nå igjen LONDON BBY.❤️
> 
> Takk til Pagnilagni som leser gjennom selv små chatter og takk til alle som legger igjen kommentarer - dere inspirerer!


	50. Tirsdag, 20:07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siste kapittel!

**ISAK**

_ Tirsdag, 20:07 _

Det har begynt å regne etter at han kom hjem fra hengingen med Jonas. Sånn fint sommerregn som kommer mot kvelden, mellom solstrålene, som får ham til å ha lyst til å se etter regnbuen. Han ser ikke nok himmel fra vinduet, dessuten er han for opptatt til å gå ut, så regnbuen får han se på senere. Han er opptatt med å pakke, til ferien deres. Dessuten har de sin egen regnbue innendørs, malt på veggen. Han har funnet fram koffert og sekk til å pakke i, lagt t-skjorter, bukser, gensere og shorts fram på senga deres. De trenger ikke så mye, de skal ikke være borte en uke engang, de kan bruke hverandres klær for variasjon. Passene deres ligger trygt sammen med dokumentene han har printet ut, flybilletter og hotellbestilling og alt de måtte trenge. Pass til seg selv hadde han fikset, han hadde ikke hatt oppdatert pass på flere år. Han hadde vært på politistasjonen for lenge siden, når de første ideene om sommerferie begynte å gro. 

 

“Halla,” sier Even når han kommer hjem litt etter meldingsutvekslingen med Isak. Han dumper baggen sin på gulvet hvor han drar av seg de halvvåte conversene sine. 

“Hei, - og happy sommerferie,” sier Isak og smiler bredt. Nå har de endelig fri begge to. Isak tar de få skrittene bort til Even og blir raskt trukket inntil ham. “Mmm, takk,” hvisker Even, før han legger armene mot korsryggen til Isak og gir ham et mykt kyss.

“Du lukter regn,” sier Isak med et smil når de slipper hverandre.

“Takk?”

“Ja, det er et kompliment. Så du noen regnbue?”

“Nei. Men! Jeg har jo med noe til deg,” sier Even med et stort glis og finner fram en muffins fra Kaffebrenneriet til Isak. 

“What? Bare til meg?”

“Ja. Jeg spiste en i pausa mi. Har du spist?”

Isak rister på hodet og innrømmer at han egentlig ikke har det. Han spiste den siste bananen de hadde, men ellers fant han ikke noe han synes var spiselig i kjøleskapet deres. Kjøkkenet bærer preg av at de skal dra i morgen og ikke har lyst til å dra fra mat, så det har vært lite handling de siste dagene. Even forsvinner inn på kjøkkenet, Isak hører ham romstere rundt for å finne noe de kan spise. 

 

-

 

Resten av kvelden går med til rydding av leiligheten, pakking, spising av matrester og til slutt en felles dusj som nærmest slår pusten ut av Isak. Han ender opp med å legge seg i senga og bare noen minutter senere krøller Even seg sammen ved siden av ham under dyna. Sekken og kofferten er pakket, de skal ta flytoget til Gardermoen neste morgen.

“Du ass, synes du det var like hott som meg?” spør Even og lener seg over Isak for å gi ham et kyss. Isak bare flirer, legger hånden sin mot bakhodet til Even og kysser ham tilbake. Det smaker svakt av peppermynte fra tannkremen deres. Even legger seg på ryggen siden av ham etter å ha fått bekreftelse gjennom et kyss at Isak også er temmelig fornøyd. Isak vender hodet sitt mot Even og møter blikket hans, ser inn i de blå øynene hans.

“Jeg gleder meg til å dra på vår første ferie sammen,” sier Even lavt og stryker over huden på magen til Isak. Det kiler, får ham til å trekke pusten inn.

“Jeg også,” sier Isak og smiler. Han stryker en hånd gjennom det fuktige håret til Even.

“Det blir neppe det samme i en fremmed dusj,” påpeker Isak og får Even til å le. Latteren høres i hele rommet, som er svakt opplyst av nattlampa på Even sin side av senga. 

“Supertrang hotelldusj, Issy. Vi fikser det også, lover,” sier han og ler. Isak drar litt i håret hans, trekker Even tettere inntil seg. Even smelter nesten inntil ham, smyger armen sin rundt midjen hans. 

“Skal du også sove nå, eller vil du bare kose?” spør Isak og presser leppene sine mot tinningen hans.

“Sove, for vi skal på eventyr i morgen.”

“Sorry at jeg sier det, men det er faktisk ingen andre jeg heller vil på eventyr med, ass.”

“Du vet jeg elsker at du sier det,” svarer Even og strekker seg for å slukke lyset, før han ruller tilbake der han hører hjemme og gnir nesa si mot Isaks i mørket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk til alle som har lest, gitt kudos og kommentert!  
> Takk til Pagnilagni for gjennomlesning  
> Nå er det London som gjelder, dette kapittelet overlapper såvidt med starten på London bby (uten at verden går under av den grunn) - håper dere vil fortsette å lese, London er artigere enn Oslo?


End file.
